


Sleepless Nights in Alexandria

by Thiajay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiajay/pseuds/Thiajay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for Richonne lovers...Rick is having a hard time adjusting to their new environment (Alexandria), New feelings are developing, Can Rick and Michonne ease each other troubles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick was having another sleepless night in Alexandria, witnessing Glenn coming to blows with Aiden made him realize the risks they are taking to live here. According to Glenn they could have lost Tara because of Aiden foolish demands. He bears the responsibility of not only his children well-being but his whole group. He is hoping that his decision to stay here would not bring any more harm to the people he loved.

Aimlessly Rick walks back and forth through the dining room, listening carefully for anything out of the ordinary.  
“If you have to go to the bathroom just go already some of us are trying to sleep here” mumbled Daryl as he covered his face with his pillow. A few giggles could be heard coming from the room as Rick apologize and walked out.

Michonne smirk after hearing what Daryl had said to Rick but she knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep knowing Rick was having a hard time dealing with his new surroundings. She slowly stood up, stretch and went looking for Rick.

She found him sitting outside on the porch. She slowly approaches him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “What are you looking for? Are you starting to see people that aren't there again?” asked Michonne with a smirk. 

Rick slowly turn to look at her and shook his head with frustration. “What if I'm making a mistake trusting these people with our lives? You saw what happened today we could have lost Tara and that would have been my fault”.

Michonne gently grabs Rick face between both her palms and look him straight into his blue eyes and said “you can't think like that, we all supported your decision to stay and right now this is our best bet”.

She believes in him more than he believes in himself and that scared him but he wouldn't let it show. He promised himself that he would live up to the expectations of his family and he would protect them no matter what it took.

He took a deep breath and smiled at Michonne, “thank you for always being where you are most needed, let's try to get some kind of sleep tonight”.

They went back inside and straight to the living room where their cots awaited them.

Michonne bedding was right between Ricks and Carls. She glanced over at a sleeping Carl and realizes how amazing it felt to be loved by this boy. She starts to wonder how it would feel to be loved by the father of this boy and she couldn't believe the provocative thoughts that ran through her mind.

Now it was time for Michonne to have sleepless night thinking about Rick and how quick her feeling for Rick had changed. She laid beside him, listening to his breathing and within a quick moment she was fast asleep.

Michonne woke up early the next morning feeling very uncomfortable and embarrassed. She looked around to see that everyone was still sleeping.  
It had been such a long time since she thought about sex or woke up feeling so sexually frustrated. She didn't have to touch herself to know she was dripping wet from dreaming about Rick. 

She turns to look at Rick still sleeping right beside her and wonder if he could ease the aching between her thighs. She felt shivers rush through her body when she thought of Rick lips and hands on her. 

She stared at his face and took in every detail, from his closed eye lids to his smooth pink lips and pictured herself trailing kisses down his face until she reaches his sweet luscious lips. Slowly a moan escape from her lips and startled her back into reality. She quickly glances around the room to make sure no one caught her staring at Rick. She couldn’t believe she was thinking about Rick in such a way. She sat up and decided to go upstairs to have a cold shower.

Rick slowly release the breath that he been holding and watch Michonne stroll out the living room. Earlier that morning Rick had woken up to Michonne whispering his name while she was sleeping. For a moment he thought he must have misheard her but then again she clearly repeated his name. 

He wonders if she really could be dreaming about him and it made him feel very excited. He hasn’t felt this way since the last time he slept with Lori and he couldn’t believe that he was actually having these urges again. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, he felt like he was really noticing her for the first time. 

"Damn she was beautiful" he mumbled to himself. Her soft and toned features turned him on. She had those big beautiful brown eyes that made him nervous when she look at him and her lips, damn her full set of lips made him want to whimper when he thought about the things they could do to his body. 

He couldn't choose which part of her he favored the most. He thought about the kisses he would trail down her alluring ebony skin and the feel of her nice soft tone breasts against his chest and mouth. He thought about that tight round ass of hers and how he would love to take out his frustration on it especially when she disobeys his orders. He would love to spank her till she screamed his name. He would take her hard because he knew she could handle it. He could feel himself bulging under his zipper of his jeans; he desperately wanted to free himself and jerk off till he releases his seeds onto her

He felt like he couldn't breathe when he looks at her now. He felt ashamed for looking at her like this. He respected her and couldn't believe he was having these thoughts about her. He wonder since she said his name if she would let him ease the aching between her thighs, he itch to run his hands up her legs until he reach her chocolate, he couldn't finish his thought, Michonne was waking up. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.


	2. Giving into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptation surrounds them, will Rick take what he wants? will Michonne give in without a fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight episode blew my mind (3/15/15), wow, i needed some Richonne after all that horror and betrayals so wrote this chapter really quick, hope you guys enjoy, always open to feed back and suggestions

Michonne felt like she was in a daze when she walked into the upstairs bathroom. 

She couldn't explain why she was having these feeling now. It's probably because there's a feel of security here in Alexandria and it gives her a chance to think about other things beside walkers, enemies, finding shelter and wondering about where their next meal will come from. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and wonder if Rick could ever want a woman like her. She didn't resemble the woman she saw in the picture that she had rescued for Carl.  
Carl mother was quite a beauty and the opposite of Michonne with her milky white complexion and her long brunette hair. She touches her dreads and chuckle, her hair was very different from Lori.

She started to strip down to her underwear and stopped to stare at her smooth ebony skin. “Many men find me attractive and I hope he is one of them.” She thought to herself  
Once she was fully undressed, she closed her eyes and slowly trail her hands down her toned arms, full breasts, flat stomach and toned thighs, picturing Rick hands making those same movements on her body. What she would give to feel Ricks hands and mouth on her body.

She felt a shock of shivers run through her body. She really needed this shower and she really needed to stop thinking about Rick. "Get yourself together girl" she mumbled to herself. She turned away from the mirror to step into the shower. She turned on the shower and felt such a relief to feel the nice warm water running down her body. She missed this part of life so much, being able to shower whenever it pleased her.

She closed her eyes and sigh as she soaped her body. Her mind gradually drifted back to Rick as she eases her right hand down her stomach to the opening between her legs.  
“Please Rick” she whispered as her fingers gently circled around her clit and slowly entered her. She closed her eyes, laid her left hand against the wall and imagined it was Rick that was giving her such pleasure. 

She started breathing rapidly. The faster her fingers move, the more she tried to quite her moans. She didn't want anyone to hear her especially since this was her first time giving herself pleasure since the turn. She couldn't stay quiet, she felt herself about to cum and she was losing control. 

“Yes Rick” She screamed Ricks name out just as her release came and slowly fell to her knees in the shower. She felt her whole body trembling and she wanted more.  
She desperately wanted to feel Rick inside of her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was being watched. 

####20 minutes earlier###### 

Rick slowly release the breath that he been holding and watch Michonne stroll out the living room. He sat up debating if he should follow her upstairs and give them both the release they desperately needed. 

He glanced around him and notices that everyone including Carl was still asleep and this would be the perfect time to have Michonne to himself. 

He quietly left the living room and went to upstairs to find her. He entered the master bedroom without knocking, hoping that he would find her getting dressed, but to his surprise the room was empty. 

He notices the adjoining bathroom door was slightly open. He walked toward the door, looked inside and felt his breath knocked out of him.  
“Damn this can’t be happening” he thought to himself.  
He was watching Michonne get undressed. He wanted to turn away but he couldn't find the strength. He was mesmerized by her beauty and vowed she would be his no matter if she approved or not.

He tried not to make a sound when he saw trail her hands down her naked body. He felt himself getting harder by the minute. He wanted to free himself and buried his erection inside of her but he knew he had to tread lightly or he could ruin this. 

He cautiously step into the bathroom as her enter the shower and turned the shower on. He could see the shape of her body behind the shower glass door. 

He couldn't believe he was standing here and watching her take a shower. He felt like a pervert and he knew he should give her the privacy she deserved. He was about to leave when he heard her moaned his name.   
He turned back around, debated if he should open the glass door and decided against it.

He leaned against the sink and freed himself from his pants.   
He felt himself pulsing in his hand and gently started working himself as he watch Michonne do the same to herself.   
“Yes Rick” He beat himself harder when he heard her call his name and imagined that he was deep inside of her. 

He felt himself losing control, he was about to cum and he knew he had to do it silently.  
He release his seeds onto his shirt the moment he saw her stumbled to her knees.  
He stood there quietly watching her and debating his next move. 

She slowly pulled herself up and started rinsing the soap off her body when she notices that someone was watching her behind the shower glass door. She felt herself starting to panic and couldn't believe that someone from her group would watch her in such an intimate position.

She slowly opens the shower door and couldn't believe her eyes. Rick stood there with his dick in his hand and a guilty expression on his face.

“Rick what are you doing here?” She asked as she reached for a towel to cover herself.  
Rick didn't know how to respond, he felt himself getting hard again. He cautiously approached her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

She could feel his hardness pressed against her stomach as he leaned in for a kiss. He felt her hesitate as he kissed her. He deepened the kiss hoping she would kiss him back.  
She started to return his kiss and he took this as an opportunity to remove his jeans and boxers. He started to tug on her towel but in return she tightens her grip and stop kissing him.

She looked him straight into his eyes and shook her head “We can’t do this, this is wrong”  
“Please I need you” Rick replied as he pulled the towel free from her body. 

She couldn't believe these words were coming from Rick but she knew she should put a stop to this before it goes too far. Rick started trailing kisses down her neck to her chest.  
“Rick, please stop” gasp Michonne.

Rick ignored Michonne weak denials and cupped both her breasts into his hands.   
“Damn you are perfect” he took one of her breast into his mouth and sucked it till she whimpered his name.

He gently pulled her towards the bed in the adjoining master bedroom while continuing to kiss her.   
She broke the kiss and tried to pull away from him but he held on tightly.

“Please we need to stop, I want you but not like this, we need to think this over before we take this next step Rick” pleaded Michonne   
“No I want you now not later” he pushed her back on to the bed and climbed on top of her. 

“Rick please” She struggled against him but she couldn't help herself when she felt his hand touch the opening between her thighs. She whimpers his name when she felt his fingers enter her. There was no way of denying him when her body showed him the opposite of her words.

He knew he would never take her against her will but she was dripping wet and to him that was her way of saying yes. He was about to enter her when they were interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door. 

“Rick, you in there?” asked Jessie   
“Fuck” Rick softly cursed, looked down at Michonne and rolled off of her.   
“I’ll be downstairs in a minute” replied Rick

He swiftly got dressed, pulled a naked Michonne back into his arm, squeezes her ass and roughly kissed her.  
“I wish you could stay like this all day, we will finish this later” he walked out of the bed room.

Michonne got dressed and went downstairs. She saw Rick talking with Jessie in the kitchen and for some odd reason she started feeling jealous of this woman that interrupted her time with Rick.  
“I am not the type of woman to get jealous of another woman but Rick was something special and if Jessie knew what was good for her she would stay the hell away from him” She thought to herself.

Michonne couldn't believe she was feeling this way and decided to step outside before she say or do something she might regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie realize how valuable Rick is and she will do what ever it takes to have what she wants. Will Jessie get what she want and ruin what Rick and Michonne have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a twist to the story. Let see whats going through Jessie mind. I don't want Rick to be the bad guy so i changed a couple off things from the show. What if it wasn't Rick that kiss Jessie? What if Rick didn't want Jessie and only had eyes for Michonne? Please feel free to leave a review or suggestion.

In the world that they are living in now Jessie needed someone who was a strong fighter, a protector and a leader. She wanted someone who could keep her and her children safe and who could also handle himself in dangerous situations. Rick had all those characteristics and Jessie knew she wanted him from the first moment she saw him enter Alexandria with his people. She believed he could do things for her that her husband could never do and if she put her mind to it she could make him save her from this loveless and scary marriage. 

After seeing Rick and his group enter Alexandria, Jessie decided that she would go over to Aaron to ask him a few questions about Rick and his people. 

Jessie rushed over to Aaron house and patiently waited for someone to answer the door.

“Hey Aaron, do you have a moment?”

“Sure Jessie, come on in, would you like something to drink?” He asks her. 

“No am fine” she replied as she sat down on the sofa in the living room.

“What’s on your mind?” is everything okay with you and Pete?” Aaron asked with a worried look.

“Yes everything fine, there was no trouble today from him. I was just wondering about that group you brought back with you, is there anything you could tell me about them?” 

“Well they are amazing when it comes to fighting walkers, and they are good people. I think they will make Alexandria a lot stronger”

“Oh that’s great” replied Jessie 

Aaron could feel that Jessie was holding back and there was something more she wanted to say but didn’t know how to say it so he decided to take the lead on this conversation.  
“Is there someone in particular you would like to know more about?” he asks her 

“Well I was wondering about the leader, I notice that he has children, does he have a wife?”

“I heard that his wife died during childbirth” answered Aaron 

“Is he involved with anyone romantically?”

“I don’t know, he seem to be very attach to Michonne, he is always looking for her approval before he does anything.”

“Michonne is the one with the sword right?”

“Yeah that’s her. She is quite a beauty and a fighter. I wouldn't be surprise if he was with her”

Jessie sighs as she stood up and says “yes I have notice that he does stare at her a lot”

Aaron stood up and followed Jessie to the door. “You know he could definitely use a haircut, maybe you could help him in that field and in return you could find the answers you are looking for”

Jessie smiled and replied “thanks that’s a great idea; I’ll go over there and see if he would accept my offer. I’ll see you later”

Jessie decided to go gather up together a welcome basket and head over to Ricks house.  
When he answered the door bare-chested with a freshly shave face, it took her by surprise. His handsome features left her speechless and it took her a moment to gather herself together. “I would do whatever it takes to make you mines even if it means breaking up a happy home” she thought to herself.

“Hi my name is Jessie and Deanna told me to bring somethings over for you guys”

“Thank you, my name is Rick” He took the basket from her. "I was just cleaning up" 

“I can see that, you still have a little shaving cream on your chin, let me get that for you" she smiled and slowly wipe the shaving cream from his chin with her thumb.   
Jessie action took Rick by surprise and he just stood there staring at her. She took a few steps back from him and chuckle "I'm sorry, I'm so use to doing stuff like that, it comes naturally with being a mother" 

Rick gives her a small smile "it's okay" 

"Good save" she thought to herself.

"I use to be a stylist and I could give you a haircut if you want.”

Rick raised one of his eyebrows and replied “you just met me and offering to cut my hair, that’s kind of strange don’t you think?”

“I can take care of myself and I love feeling useful” she said with a smile.

“Okay I guess, ill appreciate the cut” Rick replied as he showed her to the bathroom.

She slowly started cutting his hair and wondered how she should start this conversation she wanted to have with him. “I have two boys you know and one of them is about your son’s age. I would love to introduce them if that’s okay with you and …..”

“It’s only me” replied Rick.

“Oh am sorry to hear that, I actually thought Michonne was your wife.”   
Rick smiled when he heard Michonne names and he could feel himself starting to blush. It’s a good thing Jessie couldn't see what kind of reaction he was having just by hearing her name. He wasn't surprised that people thought Michonne was his wife, she did have a lot of say in the decisions he made for his group and he always needed and wanted her approval. 

He didn't know how to reply, it took him a moment to gather up his thoughts. “Um Michonne is a very close friend, she is my partner, I wouldn't had made it without her”

“That’s good to hear, what do you think?” Jessie asked while holding out a mirror for Rick to see himself.

“Good, thanks. Electricity, showers and haircuts I never thought I would see those again” 

“Come on haircuts were never going away and if you ever need another haircut I would be happy to oblige”. Jessie replied with a flirtatious smile. "Deanna is having a welcome party for you and your group tomorrow; I hope to see you there" 

"Yeah we will be there" 

Jessie started headed toward the front door “Well I better go, I’ll see you around”

“Thanks again” replied Rick as he followed her to the front door. “Bye”

Jessie couldn't help but let that smile form on her face when she started walking back home. Rick would be perfect for her and he would definitely be hers. “I can see in his eyes that he needs someone to save and I could be that someone” she thought to herself. 

At the party Jessie arrived early with her husband and children. She tried to leave Pete side to go looking for Rick but he kept right on her tail. When she saw Rick entered with Judith and Carl, she decided to take a different approach and introduce Rick to Pete. 

"Hi Rick, this is my husband Pete"

Rick shook Pete hand and replied "it's nice to meet you"

"Same here, I'm a doctor, I don't mind giving you a checkup if you need it" 

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Rick eye scanned the room trying to find his people, with every person he located he acknowledge with a nod of his head. There was one person missing that he longed to see, he wonder what was taking Michonne so long. 

"Well you excuse me I'm going to go get another drink, would you like one?" Pete asked Rick 

"No I'm fine for now thanks” he turned to look at Jessie "would you excuse me too I would like to see how my group is fitting in" 

He saw Glenn, Maggie, and Tara huddled together in a corner drinking and laughing so he decided to go see what's so funny. 

"Hey guys, enjoying yourself?" Rick asked the group while pointing to their drinks. 

"I guess we kinda are or should I say we kinda enjoying the liquor" replied a tipsy Tara.

"Oh boy, don't worry about her we got her" Glenn said while taking another shot of liquor from a small glass. 

"If we got her who got us" replied Maggie laughing hysterically. 

Rick was enjoying seeing his friends drunk. This was the first time they were able to relax and not be on guard. He was happy to have them as part of his family and he wished he had found this place sooner before they lost Hershel, Beth, Bob, Tyreese and so many others.

"Don't worry Maggie, I got you guys, there's always someone from our group looking out for us" replied Rick. 

“Have you guys seen Michonne?"

“I have and boy do I wish she played for the other team” replied Tara

Everyone including Rick laughed at Tara tipsy comment.

"I saw her talking to Abraham outside" Glenn said while pointing to the outside balcony. 

"Thanks I'll see you guys in a little bit" Rick started heading to the balcony when he saw Jessie approaching him while holding Judith. It was an odd picture to take in, having a stranger he hardly know holding Judith without even asking for his permission. He was use to Judith being passed around by the members in his groups and when he picture a woman walking towards him holding Judith with a smile, he pictured that woman would be Michonne. 

"She so cute Rick I couldn't help it. It’s been so long since we see a baby. I hope you don't mind" She hoped that Rick seeing her holding his baby would make him realize he needed a mother for his children and that mother should be her. 

"It's alright, she's probably enjoying all the attention she's getting, I wish..." Rick paused, he couldn't believe his eyes. Michonne was coming towards them from the balcony looking stunning in a purple strapless dress that curved her body in all the right places. "God she was beautiful" he thought to himself 

"Hey Rick, I almost didn't recognized you, I still have to get use to you without your beard"   
It took a second for Rick to gather his thoughts. He smiled forgetting that Jessie was standing right beside him. "Hi Chonne, you look amazing"

She chuckle "Rick are you going to introduced me? 

"To who, oh I'm sorry, this is Jessie, she's the one that brought us the welcome basket" 

"It's nice to meet your Jessie and thanks for the basket" Michonne shook Jessie hands and planted a kiss on Judith head as Judith started reaching for Michonne. "Hi my sweet baby, you look so cute in that dress" 

Jessie was highly upset that Rick forgot she was standing here but she didn't let it show. She smiled at Michonne and replied "if there's anything else you need please let me know, I'll be happy to help"

Judith starts to cry, reaching up and grabbing Michonne dreadlocks to get her attention.   
"Thanks, I appreciate that" she said while reaching out for Judith "do you mind if I take Judith before she tears my hair out?" 

"No Of course not, here you go, it's such a pleasure being around babies" she replied with a smile while handing Judith over to Michonne.

"Well I better go find Carol, she bet Maggie a batch of chocolate chip cookies that I wouldn't wear a dress tonight I can't wait to see her face and Maggie promise to split the winnings with me" Michonne said to them with a mischievous smile. 

"The things you wouldn't do for some chocolate, I have to keep that in mind" Rick replied with a flirtatious smile. “I'll see you in a bit" 

Michonne spotted carol at the corner of the room and the look on her face was priceless as Michonne walked towards her. 

Rick couldn't hold back his laughter. “I love my family; they make this hell hole worth living"   
Jessie smiled "I hope one day I could be part of your family" she leaned in and kisses him on cheek.   
Rick was taken back. He didn't know what to say. "Jessie I....your husband"

She smiled "I should get back to Pete, I'll see you around" 

Rick being speechless walked over to the other side of the room where Carol, Michonne, Tara Judith, Glenn and Maggie were hanging out. 

"So I heard Carol lost the bet" 

"Shut up Rick" replied Carol with a smile she couldn't hide. "So is that the new Mrs. Grimes?"

"What who" he answered while glancing at Michonne 

"Don't play dumb we saw her kiss you" laugh Glenn 

"Oh that, that was nothing, she has a husband and Glenn you know I will never cross that line especially after what happen with Shane" 

"Oh we didn't know she had a husband, be careful Rick, she definitely throwing herself at you" said Maggie as she coo and ahh at Judith. 

"Carol we would like our cookies bright and early" replied a very tipsy Tara 

Carol sigh and shook her head "oh boy, no more liquor for this one, maybe we should all start heading home now" 

"I go gather up the rest of our group and let them know we should start heading home now" Glenn stood up and started heading towards Abraham, Rosita, Noah and Carl. 

Jessie stood at the corner of the room watching Rick with his group and felt such envy. She wanted to be part of this group but what she wanted most was to be the next Mrs. Grimes and she would do whatever it takes to make that happen. 

Two days later 

Early in the morning, Jessie decided that she would put her plan to action. She hurried over to Rick house. Rick was the constable, so he had to help her. She needed to make him feel for her so she needed the tears. She started crying and banging on the front door. 

Daryl answered the door looking at her like she had grown two heads "what's wrong?" 

She wiped her tears "I need, I need to speak to Rick please"

"I think he is upstairs" 

"Can I go up please?"

"I guess" replied a tired Daryl 

She ran upstairs and slowed her steps when she reached in front of the master bedroom.   
She could hear moaning coming from the behind the door. She felt such anger rushed through her body when she heard Michonne calling out Rick’s name. "Why would he want that hoe over me?!! Unbelievable, I just have to try harder to make him see that his place is with me" she thought to herself. She knocked on the bedroom door. "Rick, are you in there?" 

“I’ll be downstairs in a minute” replied Rick after a moment had passed.  
Jessie was pleased with herself to have interrupted a very private moment between Rick and Michonne and she headed downstairs to wait for him in the kitchen. 

A few minutes later Rick appeared in the kitchen. “Hey Jessie, is something the matter?” 

Tears started to form in Jessie eyes “I didn't know who else to go to, I don’t know what to do anymore” She saw Michonne glaring at her so she laid her head against Ricks chest and whisper “please help me?”

Rick step back from Jessie, tilted his head to the left and stared into Jessie eyes with concern. “What’s going on? Talk to me, is it Pete?”

“He tends to get out of control after he starts drinking. Sometimes he takes his anger out on me and I’m afraid for my sons.”

“Does anybody else know?” Rick asks her.

“Yeah the whole town knows but he is the only doctor we have so it’s hard for them to lose him” 

Rick started pacing back and forth in the kitchen “We can’t let this continue. I’ll talk to Deanna and see what we can do” 

Jessie step in front of Rick to stop him from pacing. “Thank you Rick, I know I could count on you” She leaned up, kiss Rick on the cheek and hug him tightly.

“I should be going now” she said while heading towards the front door 

“You sure you don’t want to stay until the kids come back from school” Rick asks her.

“No it’s my day to work at the pantry, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later”

“Okay, I’ll talk to Deanna today” They step out onto the porch and saw Michonne sitting on the railing with a curious face. “Is everything okay?”

“No but it will be” Jessie replied with a small smile “I’ll see you guys later”

Rick waited until Jessie was out of sight to place himself between Michonne legs and kiss her.

“Rick, stop someone will see us” 

“God I wanted you since forever especially when I saw you in that dress” Rick whispered while trailing kisses down her neck. 

Michonne chuckle and shove Rick off of her. “Rick we got to be careful until we figure out what this is” 

“Your mines, that what this is. understood?” Rick opens the front door for her to enter back into the house.

She nodded as she enters the house. Rick not liking her response, smack her ass and said “I need to hear an answer”

Michonne turned around and softly kiss Rick smiling “Yes Rick I understand, I’m yours”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick tries to help Jessie. Jessie has a plan to get Rick to be hers meanwhile Rick and Michonne grows closer.

An hour after Jessie left, Rick entered the kitchen to find Michonne making silly faces at Judith while preparing the children’s breakfast. He couldn't help but admire how exceptionally beautiful she look when she was taking care of his children. He could clearly see it now, he loves her. She always has been the one for him. He was in denial when he first met her at the prison because he was still grieving for his dead wife. His denial almost blinded him into giving this amazing woman away to the governor. It pained him to think about how close he was to losing her. She was the only one that was able to bring him back from his madness. Slowly he stopped seeing his dead wife and he believed it was because of her.  
“How are my two favorite girls doing?” Rick walked towards Judith and drops a kiss on top of her head.  
“We doing fine rick, I thought you were going to take a nap.” Michonne turned back towards the stove to finish cooking the oatmeal.  
“I tried but I couldn't sleep without you by my side” he walked up behind her, pulled her into his chest and wrap his arms around her waist.  
Michonne playfully rolled her eyes. “How is that possible when I haven’t slept in your arms yet?  
“I know what I’m missing baby and I’m missing you” he starts trailing kisses down the side of her neck.   
Michonne moans quietly and pushes her plump behind into Rick’s erection that’s being restraint by his jeans. “You are getting way too comfortable with me Rick. Someone might walk in on us and I need to finish making this oatmeal before Carl and Noah comes down.”  
“Okay baby” he back away after giving her a final kiss and sits down next to Judith. “We need to talk about Jessie and Pete”  
“She seemed very upset this morning, what’s going on?  
“She told me that Pete been hitting her. She’s afraid that he may start taking out his anger on the children. I told her I would speak to Deanna about it. What do you think?”   
“Well I think you should help her if you can, but don’t take it into your own hands. Definitely talk to Deanna and see what she thinks. She seems like a very fair and reasonable leader but also remember that Pete is the only doctor they have here, so try to compromise with her.” Judith threw her bottle on the floor trying to get Michonne attention. Michonne bend over to pick up the bottle that had rolled under the table. “You are killing me darling. I better leave now and go to talk to Deanna before I let myself have my way with you right in the middle of the kitchen floor where everyone can see.” Rick stood up and let his hand roam on her bottom. “Where’s my kiss Hun?”  
Michonne stood up, hand the bottle to Judith and give Rick a slow and enticing kiss.   
“Maybe we can finish what we started this morning when you come back”  
“You are such tease darling, I’ll try to hurry back”   
They quickly separated when they heard Noah and Carl arguing about a video game from behind the kitchen door.

"Morning dad, Michonne” "Morning Rick, Michonne" Carl and Noah greeted them simultaneously 

"Morning, did you guys sleep well?" Rick asked them

Judith starts to giggle when she saw Carl. Carl walks towards Judith and kisses her "yeah we slept fine, what's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, get your plate" replied Michonne 

Noah walk towards the cabinet to grab a pot to start making his own oatmeal.

"Umm what do you think you’re doing?" Michonne asked him with a surprise look on her face.

"I'm making my breakfast" Noah said with a confused look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

“No but I already made your breakfast, is there something wrong with the way I made the oatmeal?"

"If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't answer that question" Rick said with a chuckle

Noah smiled and replied "no I just didn't know you made enough for me"

"I will always make enough for you. You are a part of this family. You are our responsibility now just like Carl and Judith "

Noah feels himself starting to choke up, he coughs and clears his throat. "I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me, I don't want to be any trouble"

"You are not any trouble, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have found Beth and Carol, no matter how old you get you will always need a family and we are that family. Understood?” Rick give Noah a stern look that a father would give his son.

"Yes I understand, thanks for the breakfast" replied Noah with a shy smile.

Noah felt very happy and content to have people who cared about him again. He had been feeling out of place since he met them especially after Tyreese death. He blamed himself, if he never ran back to his old home, Tyreese would have never followed him and he would still be alive. He needed to let go of the pain and move on with his new family.

"Okay I have to go talk to Deanna. I'll see you guys later." When Rick notice Noah and Carl weren't paying him any mind, he wink and blew a kiss at Michonne.

“Bye Rick" Michonne responded with a scowl that slowly turned into a smile.

Rick left the house with a huge grin plastered across his face. It’s only been a couple of hours since he first kissed Michonne and she already had his heart. He never felt at ease unless she was beside him and he would do whatever it takes to keep her safe even if it means going against his doubts and trying to make a life here in Alexandria under Deanna’s rules.   
Ten minutes later, Rick was seated on a big red sofa across from Deanna in her living room. He just sat there staring at Deanna. He wasn't sure how to start this conversation. He wasn't in charge anymore. He couldn't do whatever pleases him and he had to be careful to not overstep any boundaries. It was hard for him to suppress those instincts but he would do his best to make this place work for them.  
“What did you want to tell me Rick? Is everything okay?” Deanna asked Rick with a worried look on her face.

“No, I'm worried about Jessie and her kids.”

“Oh I'm guessing she told you about Pete” Deanna nervously looked down at her lap where she held her book and started flipping through her notes avoiding Ricks gaze. 

“You knew?! And you continue to let her live with that man? Why didn't you exile him?” Rick stood up really quick making Deanna jump from her sit.

“Please calm down Rick. We couldn't because we needed him, He’s the only doctor here” Deanna nervously took a few steps back putting herself at a safe distance away from Rick.  
She didn't really know what Rick was capable of doing to her or her people and she rather be safe than sorry even though she had this strange urge to trust him. 

“I figure that would be the reason why you would put up with him but at the end of the day he needs us just as much as we need him” Rick told her while pacing around the living room.

“What do you think should we do?” Deanna feeling at ease sat back down in her chair and stared at Rick. 

“We have to give Jessie and her kids a different house to live in and if he acts up or decide to not help us medically than we will use threats to get what we want. Trust me a coward like him will not want to live outside of these walls.” Rick rakes his fingers through his hair and shook his head in frustration.

"It's a good thing we have you here Rick, I would have never thought about doing that. My only option was to exile him but we were afraid of losing him but now I see who hold the real power here, we do, not him." Deanna gives Rick a genuine smile.

“Than its settle, I'll go talk to Jessie” Rick turns to leave when he hears Deanna whispers “thank you”   
Rick left Deanna house and made his way to the pantry where Jessie works.  
When he enters the pantry he saw Jessie organizing canned food. Her face lights up the moment she saw Rick. “Hey Rick, I didn't know you would be stopping by so soon” She walked over to Rick, wraps her arms around him and gives him a welcoming smile. “Thanks for being there for me this morning”  
Rick feeling very uncomfortable with the show of affection, broke away from the hug and returns her smile   
“It was nothing, that’s part of my job here as a constable. I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Deanna and we came up with a solution. We think it would be best if you and the kids move to a different house.”

“I don’t know Rick. He wouldn't let us move that easily.” Jessie gives Rick a worried look.

“Yes he will, I know men like him. They are cowards Jessie, he will choose living apart from you rather than living outside of these walls.”

“I don’t know Rick. I wouldn't feel safe living alone with the kids. What if he comes after us?” Jessie buries herself into Rick chest and starts to cry.  
Rick tries to console Jessie. “Please don’t cry Jessie. I promise you we will keep you safe. Is there anyone you could live with temporary until you start to feel safe again?”   
“I feel safe with you” Jessie starts to settle down. “You the only one that tried to help me, everyone was afraid of losing Pete. I really would feel safer and comfortable living with you temporary just until I feel that Pete wouldn't retaliate”

“I guess that would be fine but I would have to talk to Michonne first, I mean the rest of my group” Rick replied, thinking about how uncomfortable it would be to have Jessie living with them. He could tell she wanted more from him than he is willing to give her. He had no romantic feelings for Jessie and never will. She couldn't compare to Michonne. Michonne is one of a kind and he wasn't going to lose her. His heart and body belong to her and he didn't want her questioning his feeling for her especially now that they were trying to keep their relationship a secret until Michonne was ready to tell Carl.

“Okay I understand but if it's too crowded maybe they can start breaking up into the other houses” Jessie replied while wiping away her tears. She wasn't afraid to live alone but Rick didn't need to know that. She knew the only way to get Rick to fall in love with her was to live with him and play the victim card well.

“I’ll run that by the group and let you know our decision. I’ll see you later Jessie” Rick left in a hurry. He wanted to get back to Michonne and see if they could finish what they started this morning before he talks to the group about Jessie.  
He enters the house to find his whole group hanging out in the living room. Maggie, Glenn and Tara were huddle in the corner of the living room floor looking at photo albums they found upstairs. Noah, Carl and Michonne were reading comic books on the sofa. Daryl, Carol, Eugene and Sasha were playing a card game while Rosita was asleep in Abraham lap. The only person who was missing was Gabriel. He thought they would have all been exploring the neighborhood by now, leaving him to have his way with Michonne. “I guess breaking the group into separate houses wouldn't be such a bad idea” he thought to himself. “Hey what are you guys still doing here?” He asked the group.  
“Hey Dad, we thought we would wait for you to return” Replied Carl never once looking up from his comic book.  
“Well since you all are here, there something important that we need to discuss”  
“Does it have something to do with the meeting you had with Deanna” Glenn asked him with a serious look on his face  
“Yes it does, the meeting was about Jessie and Pete”  
“I don’t like that dude, he act so fake. I think his hiding something.” Abraham looks down at Rosita and gently tries to wake her up. “Babe wake up”  
“Well he has been hitting Jessie” Rick sat down beside Michonne.  
“Are you serious man? You want me to handle him?” Abraham asked him  
“No, we have to do things differently here. We came up with the decision to put them in separate houses.”  
“Separating them in different houses is not going to stop him from knocking down her door and doing what he wants” replied Carol. Everyone here knew that Carol use to be in an abusive marriage. She went from being weak and vulnerable to strong and powerful. “If there was anyone here that could truly help Jessie, it would be Carol.” Daryl told the group. “Maybe she and the kids could move next door to us and we could help keep them safe”  
“That would be a good idea” Replied Sasha “we can all keep them safe and take turns sleeping over there with them”  
“Here’s the thing, I told her about moving into a separate house but she said she would only feel safe if she could stay here with us well ummm me temporary until she starts to feel safe again” He cleared his throat and give Michonne an apologetic look.  
“I think that chick has other motives Rick, tell her that the Inn is F…U….L….L. I repeat full” replied Tara.  
Rosita couldn't contain herself and started laughing. “Tara, stop it!! If she wants Rick than that his business but we can’t turn our back on her.”  
“She feels safe with you so it’s only right that she moves in with you and I guess we could start moving into the other three houses next to this one” Carol nudge Daryl with her knee.  
“Yeah that’s fine with me” replied Daryl “every time I try to go take a piss in the bathroom someone is always in there”   
Everyone started laughing and Rick was trying to get everyone to settle down. “Okay, listen up guys!! I don’t want anyone living alone or in pairs, I think three or more to a house to keep everyone safe. First house would be Daryl, Carol and Sasha. Second house would be Abraham, Rosita and Gabriel. Third house would be Maggie, Glenn and Tara of course.”   
“We will also take Michonne and Noah” replied Maggie   
“Ummm if it’s okay with Michonne and Noah, I would like them to stay with me and the kids” Rick replied while looking over at the two he just mentioned.  
“Yeah that’s fine with us” replied Michonne   
“It’s going to be kind of crowded with Jessie and her kids, I think Michonne would be better off living with us” Maggie said with a wicked grin.  
Michonne smiled and shook her head at Maggie. She knew Maggie was up to no good. She definitely was not going to move out and leave Rick alone with Jessie. Finally, Carl spoke up and said “I would feel more comfortable with Michonne close by so sorry Maggie she can’t move in with you” Carl threw a pillow at Maggie which Glenn had caught and out of nowhere a pillow fight started in the living room. Rick smiled and shook his head at their foolishness. He smiled at Michonne and pointed to the kitchen for her to follow him.   
The moment they entered the kitchen, Rick pulled Michonne into his arms and buried his face into the side of her neck. “I am really sorry about Jessie living with us but I promise you it’s only temporary. Are you upset with me?”   
“No Rick, I’m not.” She stared deeply into his deep blue eyes and rakes her fingers through his hair. He made her feel so complete. It felt amazing to be in his and she never wanted this feeling to end. She was scared of losing him, she was worried that she would ruin what they have and that’s why she told him to wait before they told anyone especially Carl about them.   
“I would do anything for you, tell me you don’t want her living with us and ill pawn her off on Carol” He kiss the side of her neck.  
“Rick we can’t do that. Carol is right, we should help her.” She smiled up at him “just remember who you belong to when she starts crying in your arms.”  
“I could never forget that I am yours. Where would I be without you? You always keep me level headed” He slowly outlines her lips with his thumb “So beautiful” He leans in and kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is out of the bag, how long will the rest of the group keep their secret from the others. a lot of sexual frustration for Rick,Tension rise when Jessie finally moves in

Michonne woke up to find Ricks right arm wrapped securely around her waist. She quickly glanced around the room to see that everyone was still sleeping and tried to pry his arm off her waist but with every effort he put more strength behind his hold. She sighed and wondered when he moved from Carl side to be on hers. He must have waited for everyone to be asleep before making such a reckless move. She love having his arms wrapped around her but she knew she had to remove herself before the rest of the group woke up and found them. She smiled realizing the perfect way to wake him up without disturbing the others. She turned towards him, still wrapped up in his arm, to face him and let her fingers lingered on his lips trailing a path down to his neck. She assumed he would have thought it was a spider or some insect crawling on him but she thought wrong. She watched him as he stirred and tried to bury his face in to her neck making her squirm and giggle.  
"Rick please" she whispered beside his ear. She eyed him suspiciously, she had a feeling that he was pretending to be sleeping. She moved back, taking his face into both of her palms and press her soft lips against his. He opened one eye, smirked and pulled her further into his arms deepening the kiss and closing his eye. She pulled away from the kiss and lightly smacked him on the arm. If it wasn't for the others sleeping beside them, she would of hit him harder. He chuckled, opening those mesmerizing blue eyes that was sparking with mischief and leaned in to softly nibble and drop soft kisses on her neck making her whimper with need. He was up to no good and he knew just how to push her buttons. "Rick stop" She nearly moaned his name and had to restrain herself from being any louder by biting down on her lower lip.

"Yeah Rick stop" Daryl snickered

Rick and Michonne pulled away from each other very quickly glancing toward the corner of the living room where Daryl and Carol slept.

"Daryl, stop" Carol chuckled making Daryl laugh harder.

"Very mature guys, now they just going to start acting weird around us" Maggie sat up throwing a pillow at Carol which Daryl caught. "Thanks for the pillow"

Maggie smiled at Daryl "whatever I was going to get up anyway I was just waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing over there" Maggie whispered trying not to disturb the others that were still sleeping.

“Oh my god, you guys were awake this whole time?” Michonne looked at Maggie with a horrified look. 

"Yeah, is anybody else up?" Asked Glenn with a chuckle

Maggie pinched Glenn on the side causing him to laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stay quiet but I couldn't hold it in. No wonder they wanted us to move into separate houses”

"Hey that's not true, if it was we wouldn't have taken in Jessie" Rick sat up and glared at Glenn.

“Don't worry we keep your little secret” Carol stretch and pulled herself up

"Wait we done sleeping?" asked Daryl

"I guess so but you can continue if you want" Carol smiled down at Daryl and headed towards the bathroom  
“Well I can’t sleep without you so I guess I’m up too” Daryl sulked and followed Carol out the living room.  
“I swear those two are secretly together, they love and fight like a married couple” Glenn stared after Daryl and Carol.   
"Hey what's all this racket?" Abraham anxiously looked down at the woman sleeping against his chest. He was worried about her. Rosita been sleeping a lot lately and he prayed that she wasn't coming down with something. He couldn't handle her being sick. He never thought he would love again but her strong will won him over. She kept him sane and he would protect this one with his life. She stirred from the all commotion and woke up to find Abraham staring at her. "Abe what's going on?"

He gently brushed back strands of hair away from her face "Nothing babe, they were just talking. Go back to sleep"

"Sorry we didn't mean to wake you Rosita" Michonne felt guilty for waking Rosita up, she knew she needed her rest. She had a feeling that Rosita was pregnant. She remembered the first few weeks when she was pregnant with Andre. She was always tired and falling asleep in middle of conversations. She doubted Rosita knew why she was always so tired and she knew she should tell her soon.

"It’s okay. we probably should get up now and get ready to settle into the other houses” Rosita yawned and buried herself deeper into the side of Abe.

"You should sleep" he felt his heart swelled up seeing her so vulnerable in his arms.

"Abe I'm fine" Rosita move away from him and stretched. "I'm hungry, let's go eat and check out our new home"

"Okay babe" Abraham stood up and help Rosita and Maggie pick up the blankets.  
Maggie stifles a giggle and whispered to Rosita that Abraham was becoming a big softy.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rick found Michonne in the upstairs master bedroom changing into her constable uniform. He didn't bother knocking knowing well that she would be getting ready for her shift and wanted to catch her off guard which he did causing her to grab the nearest towel to cover herself. She was wearing a purple bra and the constable pants. She glared at Rick and yelled "Rick, you should knock "Rick smirked and walk towards her "I need permission to enter our bedroom now?" He tugged the towel down exposing her bra and threw it on the bed. She tried to take a step backwards but he tightened his hold on her. "Rick, please behave and what do you mean about us sharing this room?" He leaned his forehead against hers and trail his fingers down her arms "we, as in me and you, will be sharing this room"

“Rick I don't think that's appropriate, I don't want Carl knowing about us yet”

“Just because we are sharing a room does not mean anything. We been living in close quarters and he will understand there's not enough rooms for everyone.” He started to suck on her neck trying to leave his mark on her body for everyone to see and grabbed her firm round bottom causing her to moan loudly.

"Well maybe you can sleep in the living room" she smirked at him

"No way am I sleeping apart from you" he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. He deepened the kiss pushing her back against the table. He position himself between her legs, making her wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel his erection quickly responding to Michonne and started to move against her. He desperately wanted to feel himself buried deep inside her, this foreplay was killing him. He was hard as a rock with pre-cum staining his jeans He slowly moved his hands upwards on her back to unhook her bra.

"Rick we can't" Michonne pushed against his chest and moved out of his reach. "I have to leave for my shift soon and you need to go pick up Jessie and her sons"

Rick sighed in frustration and dropped himself on the bed. "are you sure you still want to keep this a secret even though half the group already know about us?"

"Yes Rick, I just don't want to make things awkward for Carl. I want to make sure that this, us, is what you really want and it's not just some sexual fulfillment"

"You think this is just some sexual fulfillment for me? Well it's not. I want to be with you and no one else."

"I want to be with you too, just give me a little more time before we tell Carl okay?"

“Okay I won't pressure you” he sulked and stared at her chest.

"Not even for sex?" She smiled at Rick and continued getting dressed

“Well that's a different topic. You sure you’re okay with Jessie living here?”

“Yes I'm fine with it but I have a feeling that you're not.” Michonne walked towards him and position herself to be between his legs.

“I'm not. I got a feeling she's nothing but trouble and I don't want her messing this up” He laid he forehead against her stomach

“She won't” Michonne raked her fingers through Ricks hair "I promised"

Michonne quickly moved to the opposite side of the room after hearing a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey dad, are you in there?" Carl yelled from behind the door.

“Yeah Carl come in”

Carl looked shocked to see Michonne. “Oh Michonne I thought you left already”

“I'm about to leave now” Michonne replied while grabbing her jacket

“Michonne don’t leave yet. I wanted to talk to you Carl about the sleeping arrangements.”

“Please don't tell me Noah and I have to share a room with one of her sons. I think two is enough. Can’t you, Judith and Michonne share this room so her sons can share a bedroom and Jessie can have her own?” Carl sends a look of desperation towards Rick.

Rick smirked knowing that Carl played right into his hand and turned towards Michonne "I don't know son. We have to ask Michonne. Are you okay with us sharing a room?"

“Please Michonne please!!! I'll give you two of my candy bars if you let me and Noah have the room to ourselves. If you’re not comfortable sharing with dad, you could share with Jessie but we don't really know her so I think you better off with dad and Judith” Carl pleaded

“Yeah it's fine Carl " Michonne rolled her eyes at Rick " I got to go now I'll see you guys later

“Thanks Michonne” Carl smiled warmed up Michonne heart. She would do anything for that boy and she think Carl already knew that fact and used it for his advantage. 

“Wait up, I'll walk with you I have to go pick up Jessie, I’ll see you later Carl”   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rick and Michonne reached Jessie home to find the door wide open with duffle bags beside it.

Rick called out to Jessie "Jessie, Jessie you in there?

"Yes Rick, we’re here"

Rick turned back to smile at Michonne. "You sure you don't want to stay and keep an eye on us?"

“You'll be fine, I got to go Rick. I’ll be back before dinner.” Michonne turned to leave

“Where's my kiss goodbye" Rick grabbed her arm and playfully pulled her into his arms

“Rick, let me go, people will see us” she tried to struggle out of his arms. 

“Come on, give me a real quick kiss” he smiled and puckered his lips at her. 

Fine" Michonne press her lips against his real fast and maneuver out of his arms.

Rick shook his head and laughed “I’ll see you back at home"

“Bye Rick”

“Bye Michonne” He watched her walked away until she was out of his sight. It brought a smile to Rick face knowing that this beautiful powerful woman was all his.

Rick entered the house to find the boys helping their moms pack up their belongings

“Hey are you guys almost ready?”

“Yes Rick. Thanks again for doing this for us. We really appreciate it” she walked towards him and gave him a welcoming hug.

“It's not a problem, we have to do what we can to make this place work for all of us” He was getting tired of this woman always touching him. The only woman he wanted touching him as Michonne, he was going to have to talk to Jessie about her advancement towards him.

“Yes we do and I hope I'm able to do my part in making your life here at Alexandria just as pleasant as you are trying to make ours.”

"How sweet, my whore of a wife wants to make another man life pleasant instead of her husbands" Pete stood beside the door with a grin on his face

"You're not supposed to be here" Rick felt hot anger rushed through him and took a couple of deep breaths to control himself. 

“You think you can come into my house and take my family away”

“Pete, please don't do anything you going to regret” Jessie pleaded

“You think I didn't see you kiss him at the party? you deserve every hit I gave you. you are a whore and no man would be proud to call you his wife”

Rick tilt his head to the side and pinch the bridge of his nose "You have two options, you can ether live peacefully among us or you can take your chances outside of these walls"  
“You have no authority over my family”   
“Your family is a part of Alexandria therefore we do have authority over you and your family”   
Pete was becoming furious and took a few steps towards Rick.  
“You better watch your step or I’m going to beat the crap out of you and then throw you over the wall myself. I have no pity for a man who beats on a woman”  
“You can have that whore, she is not worth the trouble anyway” Pete stomp his way up the staircase and slammed his bedroom door.  
“Sorry about Pete, he wasn't always like this before”  
“You don’t need to apologies or make excuses for him. Let’s get you and the kids back to our place”   
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rick was pacing the living room waiting for Michonne to come home. She was eighteen minutes late and it was driving him crazy. She was supposed to be home for dinner. He kept on playing different scary scenarios in his mind and kept on glancing at the clock on the fireplace. He felt with every minute that pass he was on the verge of losing his mind. They might be safe from walkers in Alexandria but he still didn't trust the people that live here. "Thirty minutes is the limit. If she's not home in twelve more minutes, I'm going to go looking for her" He mumbled to himself still pacing back and forth.

Jessie stood at the doorway staring at Rick in disbelief. She just finished cooking dinner and was about to serve the kids when she notice Rick wasn't at the table. She asked Carl where's his dad was and he replied with a shrug "creating a hallow path in the living room". She served the dinner and told them she would go get Rick. It was their first night living with Rick and she wanted all seven of them including Noah to have a family dinner together. She was actually grateful that Michonne wasn't home. It was Michonne role in this family she wanted to fill and she knew she would be a better mother to Carl Judith and Noah and a better wife to Rick than Michonne could ever be.

Jessie cautiously approached Rick from behind and placed her right hand on his shoulder stopping him from pacing "Rick, dinner is ready. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything fine, you should go eat, I'll have dinner later" he sighed and took a seat on the sofa trying to calm down. "She's fine, maybe I'm overreacting" he thought to himself.

"We really would like to have dinner together since it's my children first night here. It will give us a chance to talk and get to know each other better. I don't think everything fine. What's the matter?" She took a seat beside him on the sofa. She sat very close to him with her thigh touching his thigh. She loved the closeness and couldn't wait for the day when she would be taking him between her thighs.

"It's nothing really. I'm just worried about Michonne. She should of been home by now" He didn't like how close Jessie was sitting beside him, he knew she had feelings for him and he was better off keeping his distance.

"It's that what got you all bend out of shape. She probably is visiting other members from your group. It's your first day being separated from each other even though everyone live right next door she probably still want to check on them" everything had to lead back to Michonne. She couldn't wait to get her out of this house. She was just in the way and she couldn't stand it. She took his hand into hers and placed a kiss on his fingers.

"Yeah you are probably right" Rick stood up putting a safe distance between them. "I should ummmm I don't think..."

Michonne entering the house interrupted his statement. He felt relief flow through his body and he could finally breathe with ease. He look back at the clock on the mantel, she was twenty eight minutes late. He had the urge to walk up to her, dragged her to the bedroom and gives her the spanking she deserved. He had to control himself, a few more hours than she would be in his bed under his control.

"Hey guys, what's up?” Michonne send a warm smile to both Rick and Jessie. Jessie didn't return a greeting or a smile. She couldn't believe this whore just interrupted her conversation with Rick.

"You're late, Where were you?" Rick approached her with a scowl on his face.

"Rick calm down, I was checking on the rest of our group"

"You should of came and got me. We could have gone together or at least tell me you were going to be late. I was worried"

"Rick, I am sorry. I didn't think I was going to be late. okay?"

"Fine, let’s go eat, we can talk about this later"

Michonne sighed, rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She knew tonight was going to be a long night and she was already exhausted. The moment she entered the kitchen, she was surrounded by happy greetings. Noah stood up and went to make her a plate. Judith was banging her hands on the table, begging for Michonne to pick her up. Michonne walked towards her and lean down to kiss her "Judy you have to wait, I have to wash up" she went to the kitchen sink and washed her hands. Ricks gaze never stopped following her especially when it landed on that perfect behind of hers. She could feel him staring but she chooses to ignore him and pick up Judith from her high chair.

"She's not done eating" Jessie told her.

"I know. She likes it when I feed her while I eat" Michonne wanted to ignored her but she didn't want to make anybody including her kids to feel uncomfortable here.

They ate in silence while everyone finish their dinner. Noah and Carl stood up to go wash their plates. Michonne smiled up at them when they came back to clear out the rest of the plates. Noah was a positive influence on Carl and she was very fond of him. "You guys can go on up, I'll finish washing the dishes in the morning"

Carl and Noah thanked Michonne, took Judith and was about to head upstairs when Rick asked them to wait a minute.

"Can you two show Ron and Sam where they be sleeping and help them bring their bags up?"

"Okay dad" Jessie sons followed them upstairs with their duffle bags leaving the adults at the table to talk.

Rick turned to Jessie to explain the sleeping arrangements. "We only have four bedrooms therefore your children will have to share a bedroom. Carl and Noah will also be sharing a room and you will have your own room"

"And the forth room?" Jessie asked Rick with a look of confusion "who will have that room?"

"Well Judith, Michonne and I will be sharing that room"

"What? You can't!! That's really inappropriate, what will you be teaching the kids?" Jessie face was turning a red with anger.

"Well my kids know what's it's like to sleep in tight quarters so sharing a bedroom is a privilege for all of us"

"Well Michonne can share my bedroom"

"No, Judith needs Michonne just as much as she needs me and this is why this sleeping arrangement is ideal and final. If you really have a problem with this, I know Daryl and Carol wouldn't have a problem taking you and the kids in"

"No, I understand its fine. I rather be here with you. I'm going to go get the kids ready for bed" Jessie was furious, she wanted to scream. She wanted to bruise Michonne pretty face hoping that would deter Rick from his sexual interest in that whore.  
Michonne stood up from the table, avoiding Ricks gaze and quickly started heading towards the staircase, hoping to avoid his madness tonight. Before she could put her foot down on the third step, she was roughly pulled back into his arm causing her to shriek in shock.   
“Where do you think you going?” Rick asked while rubbing his erection on her bottom.   
“Rick, I’m tired and I need a shower” Michonne wanted him inside her but she badly wanted to shower first so she needed to restrain herself and not give in to their needs.  
“You taste fine to me baby” He said while nibbling and licking the side of her neck. His right hand moved to massage her breast causing her to moan his name loudly.  
“Shhh before they come down here” He started to unbuckle his jean giving her the chance to break away from him.  
“Rick, just give me an hour to shower and put Judith down to sleep. I promise you can have your way with me tonight.”   
“Okay fine, don’t worry about Judith I’ll put her down tonight. You only have thirty minutes and then all bets are off.” She smiled at him and hurried upstairs before he could change his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellow Richonne readers/writers, I wanted to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I haven’t been feeling well and that also caused me to have writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and for followers who are waiting for the next chapter of One Night of Passion and I Can’t Make You Love Me, I am working on those chapters and hope to have them up by the end of this week or hopefully sooner than that. As always I am open to suggestions and requests. Shout out to all users and guests who continue to read Sleepless Night in Alexandria. Thank you.

Jessie felt herself losing control and needed to regain her composure before she ruins everything. She didn’t trust herself around Michonne and quickly left the dining room to head upstairs before she did something she was going to regret. She was upset to know that Rick would be sleeping beside Michonne every night. Their sleeping arrangement is going to make it very difficult to seduce him. She was so close to making Rick hers and she wasn’t going to lose him without a fight. Jessie stopped on top of the staircase to listen to Rick and Michonne conversation. She could feel herself burning up with anger. “What did he see in her?” she asked herself. She couldn’t believe a man like Rick would want to be with a woman like Michonne. He needed a devoted house wife for his children, not a warrior who was bound to get herself killed. He needed a woman that he could control and not be led around on a leash. Michonne didn’t deserve a man like Rick and she was going to prove to him that she was the better choice. She gasps in surprise to see Rick dominating Michonne near the staircase. He was going to take Michonne now and it made Jessie crazy with jealously but it also made her horny. His possessive demeanor turned her on and she desperately wanted to touch herself. It should be her that Rick wanted to bury his dick in. She heard Michonne coming up the stairs and dashed into her room before she was spotted. She waited to hear the shower turned on before heading towards Rick’s room to show him what a good mother she could be for Judith. She knocked on Rick’s bedroom door and waited for an answer.  
“Come in” Rick mumbled behind the door. 

“I thought maybe you would need some help putting Judith down” Jessie entered the room and smiled at Rick.

Rick was pacing with Judith trying to settle her down before Michonne finished her shower but Judith had other plans. She would cry every time Rick placed her in the crib and she would babble happily whenever he would pick her back up. She was playing a game that he knew would stop the moment Michonne entered the room. She grew accustomed to Michonne putting her down for bed. He knew he should place her in the crib and walk away but he couldn't, she had her father wrapped around her little fingers. "No, I can handle it" 

“I know you can.” Jessie replied while walking closer to Rick. “I just wanted to be helpful since you are being so kind by letting us stay here.” She laid her right hand on Judith back and smiled up at Rick. “I would love to help out with Judith; it’s a pleasure to be around her just like her father.” 

Rick cleared his throat and nervously glanced at the adjoining bathroom. He knew Michonne should be almost done with her shower and he just wanted to get rid of Jessie before she came out. He couldn’t believe what little control he had over himself whenever Michonne was around him. He couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted her tonight and he wasn’t going to let Jessie presence get in the way again. 

“Listen Jessie, it’s very kind of you to want to help out but you really don’t need to and when it comes to Judith that’s Michonne area. She needs to feel comfortable around you before she trust you with Judith. Just take care of yourself and your children and in return we will help keep you all safe.”

“I understand but what about your needs Rick?” She took a step closer and placed her hand against his arm. “I can help you fulfill your needs if you would let me” she leaned in and tried to kiss him. 

Rick turned his head causing Jessie to kiss him on the cheek. He sighed in frustration and backed away from Jessie. “I don’t need you fulfilling my needs. This is not why I’m letting you live here. You said you needed help and I’m trying to help but don’t make this something that it’s not.”

“I’m sorry Rick. I don’t know what came over me. I’m just so scared and alone.” Jessie replied while tears formed and fell from her eyes. 

"It's okay. No need to be upset. I understand that you need time to adjust to your new situation." He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone. You got us and your children." 

Jessie wiped away her tears and beamed a smile up at Rick. "Thanks Rick, I should go check on the kids". She turned and walked towards the door.

Rick looked down at his shoulder to find Judith fast asleep. A sigh of relief escape his mouth. He gently put Judith down in her crib and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Jessie"

"Good night Rick" Jessie hand lingered on the doorknob debating if she should try harder with Rick but shook her against that idea. She needed to take her time getting what she wanted. She turned the doorknob and took her exit. “You will be mine Rick Grimes” she whispered to herself.

Michonne step out the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She debated entering the adjoining room she shared with Rick. She wasn't certain if she was ready to bring their relationship to the next level. She knew everything would be different the moment they become intimate, there's no going back to just being friends. She hoped she was making the right decision especially for Carl. She stood in front of the bathroom door about to turn the handle when the door suddenly open and Rick entered the bathroom. He stood there smirking. "Your time is up. I'm here to claim what's mine." 

Michonne couldn’t hold back her smile. She felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest and took a step towards Rick. “No turning back” she thought to herself. She reached up to gently stroke his cheek affectionately. A sigh of relief escaped from Rick lips that he didn’t realize he was holding in. She had taken a long time in the shower that Rick thought she changed her mind about being with hm. He felt complete being with her and he didn’t want that feeling to change. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. ”I know you're probably tired. We don't have to do anything tonight, just let me hold you while we sleep" 

"Really Rick? After all the chasing, masturbating and pursuing on your side you really just want to cuddle tonight?" Michonne replied with a smirk. 

"First of all, if I remember correctly you also masturbated with me on your mind and second of all cuddling is not all I want to do but you're tired and I'm happy with whatever you give me as long as I'm with you". He ran his hands up and down her arms causing her to shiver in response.

"Well Rick I want more than just cuddling tonight, I want to feel you inside of me" she stared into his eyes waiting for him to seal the deal. He captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss and felt his body tensed up. One kiss made him hard as a rock and he wanted more. He desperately wanted to pull her towel off and bury himself inside of her. He needed to control his urges and take his time making love to her. He deepened the kiss while letting his hands glide down her back to her ass. He gives it a squeeze with both hands and she moaned his name in response. He broke the kiss to trail kisses along her neck.

He guided her to their bedroom while distracting her with little bites to her neck making her whimper. He gently laid her back against the bed and nuzzled his face into her neck inhaling her sweet lavender scent. "Damn Michonne, I should have made you mines back at the prison" He licked her neck and growl in anticipation. Michonne giggle in response and ran her fingers through his hair "I think I was always yours from the moment I first laid eyes on you standing behind that gate" 

Rick mind ran back to that day and he remember the way his body reacted when he first saw her. He wanted to take her right there but instead he treated her coldly because he felt guilty for wanting another woman right after he lost his wife. She was very different from Lori, from her ebony skin to her strong personality and body and that made him wanted her even more. He could feel the shivers that ran through his body that day, the same shivers that are running through his body right now. He was happy he didn't have to hide his feelings or urges from her anymore.

"Rick, what are you waiting for?" Michonne sighed in frustration. 

Rick smile down at her "I'm sorry, just taking my time to appreciate your beauty" 

"Rick, I'm...” He leaned down and kisses her hard cutting off her response. "Rick, please get naked already" 

Rick chuckled, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. She went straight to unbuckling his belt and helping him discard his jeans and boxer. His dick was already hard and glistening with pre-cum pressing against her stomach. She sighed, appreciating his length and wanting to feel him deep inside of her. She pulled her towel off and dropped it on the floor, spreading her legs, begging him to enter her. He chuckled, shaking his head telling her he needed more time with her. 

He cupped both of her breasts into his hands and gives them a soft squeeze making her whimper with need. He place one into his mouth, sucking and biting onto the nipple making her squirm beneath him. He let his hand glide down from her breast to her thighs mesmerizing all her sweet spots while still torturing her breast with his mouth. He entered her with his index finger making her gasp with pleasure. She was dripping wet and he anxiously wanted a taste. "Please, more" she begged him while grabbing a hold of him and moving her hip to match his movement. He added a second finger and she responded by digging her nails into his back leaving red marks behind. He pulled his fingers out and licked them. He wanted more; he loved the taste and smell of her. He placed his head between her legs and took her into his mouth. He sucked and licked her causing her to grab onto his hair pushing his head deeper into her. He enjoyed her reaction so he stuck his tongue deeper into her playing with her clit, feeling her body tensing up. He could tell from his short interaction with his tongue that she wasn’t going to last long. He quickly moved up her body and eased himself into her. She was surprised by the sudden invasion of him in her that she loudly moaned his name. Fearing that the kids would wake up, Rick stopped his movements and kissed her trying to silent her loud moans. He loving smiled down at her. "Shh you going to wake up Judith" she returned his smile and raised her hand to smooth his curly hair away from his forehead. "You make me forget myself; I'll try to be quiet but please don't stop"   
He gives her another long kiss before continuing his movements. He repeatedly thrust into her while losing himself in her gaze. He was about to come but he wanted to hold on longer until she reached her climax. Her tightness and warmth was pushing him over the edge. He pulled out trying to gain control over himself causing her to whimper in need and lifting her hips trying to guide him back inside of her. "Rick please" 

He turned her around, entering her from behind and almost losing all his self-control seeing her perfect round behind bouncing against him with every thrust. "Yes baby harder" she panted while clutching the sheets. He could feel her climaxing around him and he couldn't hold out any longer, with one final thrust he buried his seeds deep inside of her. After few moments had passed, he could feel himself getting soft inside of her. He gives her one final kiss on her shoulder before pulling out of her and dropping his body beside her to spoon her from behind. He buried his face into her neck and whispered "I love you". 

Michonne could feel herself starting to tear up. She couldn't believe how far she came from being the broken woman who never wanted to love again to the woman she is now. They all brought her back from the dark place she created for herself and now she had a second chance at love and having another family. She closed her eyes and whispered "I love you too".


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Richonners, i wrote this through a pounding headache but i wanted to get this chapter posted today so hopefully its a good read. random note 1. I thought it would be so cute to see a little mini red headed Abraham running around in Alexandria. 2. No sex in this chapter (shocker) maybe its this headache 3. I don't like Jessie (hehe) 4. I give Carl and Noah some attention in this chapter 5. I have this great idea for a story i wanted to write for Richonne but i thought i should wait since am behind in updating my other stories (Sigh) Sorry for the long wait, thanks for reading.

Michonne couldn’t help but smile watching Carl complain about having to attend school. She knew Carl been through too much to go back to acting like a teenager but she wanted some kind of normality for him and that included going to school. “Why do I have to go?” Carl huffed and took a seat beside Michonne, opposite of Noah who was engrossed in reading a comic. 

“Because I said so, does that work?” Michonne smiled at Carl and playfully bumped her shoulder against his. Carl’s relationship with Michonne was different from everyone including his father. She had a special hold on him. He would follow her to the end of the earth. She could talk him into doing anything even if it meant sitting in a classroom pretending that the world hasn’t gone to shit but it didn’t mean that he would give in so easily. 

“No it doesn’t Michonne. I should be doing something useful not wasting my time learning things that are not useful anymore.” 

Michonne stretched her legs and rested her back against the couch. “Listen Carl, we all got a job and your job is to concentrate on being a teen which includes going to school. You only have to be in school for a couple of hours, is it really a big deal if you play along?”

“No I guess not but what about Noah, what’s his job?” Carl glanced over at Noah. “Shouldn’t he have to go to school?” 

Noah looked up from his book and chuckle “Hey, why do you have to bring me into this?” 

“Because it’s not fair, back in our old world you would have been a senior in high school.”

“That’s true but senior year is usually where you would prepare for college and since that’s not an option for me I don’t have to go to school.” Noah smiled at Carl and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Just because Noah won’t be going to school doesn’t mean he won’t be contributing to this community.” Michonne smiled at her boys. “We still have to find something for you to do here, have you spoken to Deanna yet about a job?”

“Yes I have, she said I can choose a job as long as she thinks it’s a right fit.” He replied 

“Do you know why she’s giving you the option of choosing a job?” Rick asked as he strolled into the living and took a seat beside Michonne. He wished he could openly be affectionate toward her but she wasn’t ready to tell the group about them and it was killing him. The urgency he felt to lay claim on this woman was overwhelming him. He wanted everyone to know that this beautiful warrior belong to him and if anyone made a move towards her, they would have to deal with him. He turned his attention back to Noah. 

“Well she said it’s because of my age. She wanted to give me an option since I’m at that age where I would have been planning my goals for college.” Noah replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s sad to think about all those goals my parents had for me and my brothers. My father started planning my life from the moment I was born. He always told me and my little brothers that we had bright futures ahead of us. He didn’t know that walkers were going to take away those dreams. I will never be able to accomplish the goals he had for me but maybe I can try to do something good here.”

“We can all do something good here and we can also have a good life here. Your father would be proud of the life you have here with us.” Rick smiled at Noah. “What would you want to do here?”

“Glenn, Tara and two others from Alexandria are going on a run tomorrow morning. They asked me if I wanted to join, I was thinking maybe I could be a runner here. What do you guys think about that?” 

“No way, you think I’m going to let you ...” Before Rick could finish his sentence Michonne interrupted him with a raise of her hand, silently telling him to change his tone. Rick took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. He didn’t want to lose any more young lives out there especially ones that are a part of his family. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Noah” 

“Why not, I’m a fast runner and I can be really quick gathering supplies.” Noah replied.

“I’m not sending you out there with people I don’t know.” Rick replied with a sigh.

“I won’t only be with people you don’t know, Glenn and Tara will be there too.”

“Glenn and Tara can handle themselves out there. You only seventeen and you don’t need to put yourself in danger.” Michonne stood up and walked over to Noah placing a hand on top of his head. “We care about you Noah and we just want you to get older not die young like so many others.”

“I care about you guys too and I want to pull my share.”

“Don’t worry about that, we will figure something out. There are other jobs here that I think you would be good at” Rick said with a reassuring nod.

“Okay I'll keep thinking meanwhile I'll just relax here.” Noah said with mischievous smile as he continued to read his comic.

“You see, I think this place is going to make us weak, you already trying to make Noah weak by not letting him be a runner even though I don’t object and soon I’ll be weak because I’ll be wasting my time in school instead of brushing up on my aim.” Carl stood up from the couch and walked over to the window.

“We are not trying to make you weak. We are trying to give you a life?” Rick replied while running his hand down his face in frustration.

“I know, I just don’t want us to get comfortable here, getting comfortable will make us weak. They already weak and I don’t want us to become like them.” Carl turned from the window to look at his father.

“We won’t Carl; I’ll make sure of that. I’ll talk to Deanna about adding some defense classes, that way everyone including the children can take part in making their community stronger.”

“Rick, that’s a great idea.” Michonne beamed at Rick. 

“I got plenty more great ideas if you would like to hear them out” Rick replied with a chuckle. 

“Hey I’m back and I got us a few treats from the pantry.” Jessie walked into the living room and smiled at Rick. It looked like she was only speaking to Rick. “I hope you don’t mind if I make dinner tonight, I really want to pull my weight around here since you all are being so generous by letting us live here”

“You’re looking at me but to be honest I have no say in anything that happens under this roof, Michonne runs this house so whatever she says goes.” He turned from Jessie to look at Michonne. “Chonne, is that alright with you if she cooks dinner tonight?”

“Sure it's fine. I have to go see Rosita so I might be a little late for dinner. Judith should be waking up from her nap now so I'll be taking her with me.” 

“You don't have to take her with you, Ricks here and it would be nice to spend some time with her since she's the only baby here.” Jessie pleaded with Michonne. She was tired of having to deal with Michonne just to get some alone time Rick and his children. She wanted her out the picture but it was taking longer than she expected.

Michonne sighed and stared at Rick, trying to control her temper. "Carols meeting me at Rosita and I already promised Carol I would bring Judith"

"Okay, you want me to tag alone?" Ricks eyes glister with mischief.

"No, sorry its girls only, no boys allowed.” Michonne smiled at Rick and headed upstairs to collect Judith.”

****

Abraham walked into the kitchen to find himself surrounded by women. "What do I owe this pleasure to?" 

“We're here to see Rosita, Tara let us in.” Michonne replied while feeding Judith a piece of cookie on the floor.

“She should be down soon. She's just getting up. She wasn't feeling well this morning.” 

"Oh should we come back another time?” Carol asked him looking very concern.

“No she said she's fine now. I'm heading out, I won't be long. I would really appreciate it if one of you guys could stay with her till I come back.”

"Sure not a problem" Michonne replied.

Judy had crawl her way to Abraham, pulling on his jeans trying to get his attention. "Hi sugar pie, you want uncle Abe." He picked her up and smiled at the others "women can never get enough of me"

“Rosita need to put a leash on you." Carol joked 

“Nah she doesn't need a leash, she already got me hooked, I'm never straying." He kissed Judith on the forehead and handed her to Michonne.

"See you guys later" Abraham said on his way out the door.

Carol turned her attention back to Michonne after hearing the front door closed "Morning sickness, do you think she already knows and just haven't said anything?" 

“That's a possibility but we should still talk to her.” Michonne placed Judith back on the 

"Talk to whom about what?" Rosita said with a chuckle, being the first time she ever caught Michonne off guard. "Wow Michonne didn't you hear me coming? This place is messing with your abilities already.”

“Oh no don't get me started, Carl was complaining about that today. He said this place is making us weak, I think we should all have the chance to relax and not always be looking for danger over our shoulder so yes you caught me off guard because I allowed you to.”

“Okay you got it" Rosita smiled at Michonne. “So what's going on?" 

“Umm we need to talk” Carol told her while searching her bag for an item.

“Okay talk” Rosita took a seat beside Carol and waited for one of them to start talking.

Carol looked at Michonne and took her silence as her cue to start off the conversation. “Lately we notice that you been sleeping a lot and this morning Abe told us how you weren't feeling well so we brought you a little gift " Carol handed her pregnancy test with a bow attached to it

A nervous chuckle escape from Rosita "you guys are too much but I'm not pregnant”

“How do you know? Have you taken a pregnancy test already?” Michonne asked her with a curious expression.

“No but I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant” She shook her head declining their reason for her state of health.

“You can’t have children, are you infertile?” Carol asked with a look of sympathy. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to not be able to have children. 

“No, I can have children but you got it wrong, I'm not pregnant. I can't be pregnant” She quickly stood up from her seat and took a step back away from the table. She felt like she was going to puke and needed to take a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and hopefully her stomach. 

“Are you feeling alright? You look like you’re about to throw up which is a symptom of being pregnant.” Michonne pointed out.

“I don’t think Abe is ready for this, he still dealing with the loss of his family and I don’t want to push him away. What am I going to do?” She started pacing back and forth thinking about all her options. 

Carol stood up, grabbed both of Rosita arms and stopped her from pacing. “First take the test then we can figure things out and if you are pregnant, no matter what Abe says, we will help you and this baby”

“Thanks, I’ll go take the test now.” Rosita took the test and went upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Rosita slowly walked down the stairs thinking about the man she loved and the life she was carrying inside of her. She gently placed a hand on her stomach and thought about how cute it would be to have a mini Abraham running around the house. She hoped he would want this baby and they could continue to have a life together. She pushed the kitchen door open and smiled at the waiting pair.

"By that smile on your face I'm guessing you're not pregnant" Michonne replied with a bright smile.

"No, I am. I love him so much and to have a mini version of us growing inside of me makes me happy. I just hope he feels the same way" a few tears slipped from Rosita eyes and she quickly tries to wipes them away.

"It may take him some time but he will come around, he loves you." Carol pulled Rosita into her arms and gives her hug.

"I hoped you're right." Rosita whispered.

Michonne quickly said her goodbyes and made her way home with Judith. She knew Rick would be upset if she stayed any longer than necessary and missed dinner entirely. She chuckle at the thought of Rick going crazy like he did the other night. She had to admit that his possessive manner did turn her on and she enjoyed being the only woman that could bring that side out of him. “Michonne” A familiar voice called out her name, bringing her to an abrupt stop. She turned to the direction of the voice and saw spencer sprinting towards her. “Hey” 

“Spencer, everything okay?” She quickly took in her surrounding trying to look for any signs of danger.

“Yes everything is fine. Do you mind if I walk with you?” Spencer shyly asked her. He didn’t find the other women in Alexandria interesting or to his taste but Rick’s group brought in some interesting women and he was tired of being lonely. Since he was a young boy he always had a preference for women of a darker complexion and Michonne was a beauty to be reckoned with.

“Sure if you want” She let out a sigh of relief and continued her walk back home.

“So how’s life at Alexandria treating you?”

“It’s hard to get used to. Sometime I think it’s a dream. It’s definitely a big change from living out there but a girl can get use to a place like this.” She replied with a chuckled.

“Well a guy can get use to talking to a beautiful girl like you.” Spencer responded with a flirtatious smile.

“Spencer, you shouldn’t say things like that.” She frowned at Spencer. 

“Why not, we both single and I really would love to have you over for dinner sometimes” 

“I can’t, it wouldn’t be a good idea but you should try asking Sasha over for dinner. I think you two would hit it off.” Michonne replied while gently trying to remove one of her dreads from Judith tight hold. 

“Why wouldn’t it be good idea, you don’t think me and you would hit it off? Unless the rumors are true, Are you and Rick an item? I know you two are living together and you are taking care of his children so it would make sense if you’re with Rick.” 

Michonne wasn’t surprise that other people thought her and Rick were together. She didn’t know what response to give. If asked she didn’t want to deny that they were together but at the same time she wasn’t ready to be out in the open about their relationship. She shifted Judith to her other arm trying to come up with a response. “Umm…” She was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. One glance at the hand and she already knew who it belong to. She turned around to see a very intimidating Rick glaring at Spencer. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Rick growled at Spencer 

Spencer took a step back with his hands slightly raise showing Rick he didn’t want any trouble. “I was just walking them home”

“I can take it from here” Rick possessively glides his hand from her shoulder to her waist. 

“Well I think that answer my earlier question, I’ll be talking to Sasha soon, appreciate it if you would put in a good word for me in the meantime.” Spencer chuckled 

“Bye Spencer” Michonne annoyed with both their antics quickly removed Ricks arms from her waist and walked away leaving behind a jealous Rick and a amuse Spencer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fellow Readers and Writers, This chapter is a little bit longer than I was planning for it (bear with me) but I hope it's too your liking. First I want to say a few of your request was granted in this chapter, second Rick and Michonne do a lot of talking which is rare since they are more quiet in the show Third you guys are going to hate me for a split second when it comes to Jessie but I repeat its only for a split second . fourth, didn't get a chance to fit Carol and Daryl in this chapter but is it me or does Carol and Daryl have way more stories on this site than Rick and Michonne (stop being selfish and spread the love lol) I know everyone has their preference so I'll just stay quiet over here, can't force you guys to write about Richonne. Lastly, I know you guys rather read the story than hear me ramble on about random topics so I'll stop for now; btw I have a little surprise for you guys near the end of the chapter. Comments and request are always welcome.

Rick sighed as he watched Michonne walk away. He started to feel this relationship was one sided. He was getting tired of hiding and sneaking around with her. He wanted everyone to know at Michonne belong to him. He was afraid if people didn't know than she could easily end things or someone could move in on his territory just like this dick head Spencer just tried to do. He turned to glare at Spencer. "She's off limit, do you understand?" He really didn't have a problem with spencer until now; he was actually a likeable guy.

"Loud and clear buddy, you don't have to worry about me. I don't go after women that are taken but you better go after her and apologies before she take that sword to you." Spencer said with a hearty laugh as he walked away.

Rick chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. He could see that Michonne was already half a block away from him. He quickens his pace to catch up to her. He didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to them so he avoided shouting out her name. He finally reached her and took a hold of her arm to slow her down. "Rick, let go of me" she whispered so no one could over hear her. She was already aggravated and didn't want to make a scene.

Rick tightened his hold on Michonne arm but not enough to hurt. He wasn't going to let her win this battle and walk away from him. "What's your problem?"

Michonne stopped walking to glare at Rick. She took a steady breath trying to keep her temper under control. "My problem is you going against my wishes."

"And how did I do that?" Rick asked while trying to look shock. He tried not to smile because he knew what he did but he just couldn't help it.

"You did that by acting like you have a claim on me." Michonne couldn't believe how he was acting.

"But I do have a claim on you" Rick eyes gleamed with mischief.

"You didn't have to be so obvious. You knew I wasn't ready for people to know yet"

"I'm sorry, I saw the way he was looking at you and I lost it." Rick sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. He knew he was openly being affectionate with her but he didn't care.

Michonne couldn't help but smiled, he always has ways of making her feel wanted and being jealous was one of them. "You have no reasons to be jealous Rick, I want to be with you"

"Well how do I know you really want to be with me when you continue to hide our relationship" Rick mumbled against her lips.

"But I'm telling you I do, I want you and your children" Michonne said while shifting a sleepy Judith to the other side of her hip. She would have to quickly get Judith fed, bathe and put down to sleep, poor baby girl was exhausted. "I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise"

Rick let out a sigh of relief, he was happy to hear those words come out her sweet lips. "You mean our children not mines, but I have to know, is Carl really the only reason you don't want the others to know about us?"

Michonne turned away from Rick avoiding his gaze.

"Michonne answer me" He gently lifted the bottom of her chin bring her face back towards him.

"No, there's another reason. I'm afraid you might become bored with me or prefer someone else over me. If you do decide I'm not the one for you than I won't be embarrassed since no one knows about us."

"Wow, it looks like we both are insecure about our relationship. You know I thought if everyone knew about us than it would be harder for you to leave me" Rick said with a chuckle "its look to me that we both are worried over nothing."

"So no more acting irrational?" Michonne asked with a smirked.

"I can't make you any promises but you know I wouldn't act so irrational if we didn't have to hide our relationship from the others"

"I know. I don't want to hide us anymore but Carl has to be the first to know." Michonne reached up and brought Ricks face towards her for a quick kiss. "We can tell him tonight."

"Sound good to me. I'm proud to have you as my woman and I'm going to brag about it every chance I get." Rick pulled Michonne deeper into his arms and buried his face against the side of her neck. "Your scent drives me crazy. I can never get enough of you."

Michonne chuckled and playfully push against Rick chest. "Rick control yourself, we need to get Judith home."

****

"Are you happy now?" Michonne asked Rick. They were both in bed lying on their sides staring at each other.

"Yes very happy, I didn't expect our conversation with Carl to go so surprising well. I thought he would have been upset, I still can't believe this whole time he had an inkling that we were together."

"He's a smart boy" Michonne smiled at Rick.

"Yes he is, he knew you were one of us before I did and I'm grateful to him for making me realize that when he shot the first bullet to save you." Rick traced his finger along her lips.

"You only grateful because I had Judith formula" Michonne told Rick with a sweet chuckle.

"Babe, stop it. You know I'm grateful because of that body of yours" He let his hand roam over her naked thighs. He loved it when she only wore his brown shirt to bed, it gives him easy access to her and it drove him insane with need. He leaned in and captured her lips in a desperate kiss. Rick moaned against her lips. "I need you right now" Rick quickly removes his hands from her thigh to take off his pajamas bottoms.

"Rick, not tonight." She smiled at Rick, knowing she was about to cause him to have a tantrum. She wanted to punish him for the little stunt that he pulled earlier with Spencer. She's happy that she doesn't have to hide her relationship with Rick anymore but she still wasn't going to easily let him off the hook. Tonight she was going to make him beg for it until he bust.

"Come on Michonne, you know I been dying to get a taste of you since this morning" he let his right hand trail up her thigh stopping right before he reach her opening, teasing her.

"I know but I'm exhausted" Michonne closed her thighs stopping Rick from going any higher.

"Baby please, open up for me" Rick pleaded while gently trying to pry her thighs apart.

"No Rick I'm tired, it's been a long day." Michonne sighed and tried to roll away from him but he stopped her and pulled her tighter into his body. "But we need you" He pointed to his erection and started to stroke himself.

"Then maybe next time you won't let your jealousy get the better of you" Michonne chuckled and buried her face into her pillow.

"You still upset about earlier" Rick stared at Michonne in disbelief. He desperately wanted her and he didn't have times for her little games.

"No but your actions today got me feeling very tired" Michonne faked a yawn and pretended to sleep.

Rick rubbed his hardness against her side as he brought his lips to her neck. "Please"

"If I didn't know better, I would think you only using me for sex" Michonne caress the side of his face.

"I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I want to be buried deep inside of you. No other woman can drive me crazy the way you do.

"Not even Jessie?" Michonne said with a playful smile. She knew Jessie was getting on Ricks nerve but it felt good to be reminded once in a while that she had no reason to be jealous of that woman.

He moved away from Michonne and laid his back against the headboard. "I should spank you for mentioning that woman name in our bed"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Don't be mad Hun"

"I'll stop being mad if you place yourself over my lap and willing take your punishment" Rick tilt his head to the side and smiled at her.

"That's not going to happen"

"Yes it is one way or another." Rick said with a devious smile.

"Rick you wouldn't dare" Michonne squealed when Rick grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach against his thighs. She struggle against Ricks lap trying to break free from his tight hold. "The more you struggle, the longer your punishment is going to be." She quickly stops struggling. "Rick, let me up now"

"No, this will be the last time you mention her name in our bed" he lifted her shirt up exposing her bare behind. He loved her ass and he was going to enjoy this punishment. He slowly rubs her cheeks with both his hands getting her ready for the first hit. Rick raised his hand up and planted the first smack directly on her cheek causing Michonne to squirm in his lap. Michonne bit her lower lip trying to keep quiet. He placed three more hits to her bottom and then spread soft kisses to soothe the pain.

"Are you ready to apologies?" He asked her while slowly rubbing his hands against her bottom. He pushed apart her thighs letting his finger slip inside her opening. She was dripping wet and he couldn't wait any longer to be inside of her.

"No" Michonne answer with a moaned "but I'm ready for you to be inside of me"

He placed her back onto the bed and placed himself between her legs. He trial wet kisses down her neck to her right breast. He took her full breast into his hand and brought it to his mouth. He used his tongue to tease her nipple making her cry out in pleasure. He enjoyed watching her squirm beneath him, urging him to leave his mark upon her breast. He bit into her breast causing her to arch her back, begging for more he brought his quivering mouth to her other breast. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted her now. He never wanted to be inside of a woman the way he wanted to be inside of her. He promised next time he would take his sweet time with her and give her the true pleasure she deserve but with everything that happen today with spencer he needed to be inside of her calming what's his.

He stared into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "Baby, I need you now, can't wait any longer." He told her before he caught her lips in a slow sweet kiss. He nibbled at her lips while he aligned himself with her opening. "Please Rick, take me now" she trembled with anticipation; she never had a man who could make her whimper with need so quickly. Rick was doing things to her body and mind that no other man could do. She was under Rick spell and there was nothing she could do to break from it.

He groaned while he entered her, he felt like he was going to come undone any minute. He stared intensely into her eyes while he thrust inside of her. He lost himself in the rhythm of their hips and the sweet sounds that were coming from her tempting mouth. He felt his body shiver with excitement, he couldn't contain himself. "Babe, come for me, I can't hold out tonight" He leaned down to cover her mouth with his to smother the loud moans that were coming from her. He was thankful that Carl suggested that they should take turns with Judith sleeping arrangements; therefore tonight Judith was sleeping soundly in the boys' room. Michonne moans were so loud that anyone walking by their bedroom door would have heard her. He took great pride in being able to entice such sounds from her. "Shh, you going to wake up the entire house" he mumbled between kisses. Michonne finger nails pierce into his back, leaving mark along their trail while she tighten and climax around Ricks hardness. A few thrust later, Rick was spilling his seeds deep inside of her. He grunted, kiss the side her neck and collapse on top of Michonne.

Michonne smiled at him and ran her fingers through his curly hair. "Rick, you're heavy and I can feel you getting soft inside of me." Michonne said with a chuckle. "You want to feel me become hard inside of you?" Rick asked her with a mischievous smile. Before Michonne could reply, she was interrupted by Judith cries. Michonne pushed on Ricks shoulder. "Rick, let me up I need to go check on Judith"

"Stay, Carl can take care of her" He kissed her, rolled onto his side and trailed one of her dreads up and down her right arm.

"No, it's not fair to him. I'll make it up to you when I come back." She climbed out of bed and put her robe on. She quickly dashed out of her room, not realizing that someone was hiding beside the door watching her make her way to Carl and Noah room.

Jessie was watching them from the moment they entered the bedroom and she took pleasure in watching Rick have sex with Michonne. She started touching herself while pretending Rick was actually having sex with her instead of Michonne. She had to silence her moans with the back of her arm. She hid behind the door when she saw Michonne leaving the bedroom. She took this as the perfect time to make her move. The room was pitch-dark but she could make out the outline of Ricks body on the bed. She quietly removed all her cloths and dropped them onto the floor. She cautiously took a few steps towards the bed. "You came back fast, I guess they didn't need you after all but why don't you climb over here so I can show you how much I need you". Rick took the sheet off his lap and slowly started stroking himself. Jessie didn't answer him knowing that her voice would give her way and she desperately wanted to feel him inside of her. She climbed on top of Rick, straddling his lap and letting her hands explore his chest. Rick hands reached around to grab a handful of her ass and the moment his hand landed on her ass, he knew something was amiss. He knew this wasn't his woman and he felt rage run through his body. "What the fuck?" The moment he shoved her off of him, the lights were turned on. Michonne stood there, glaring at the scene in front of her. She had to control herself for Rick, she knew he was about to lose it. She ran between them to stop Rick for doing something he was going to regret. She saw the anger in his eyes and knew where it would lead. He was quick to defend himself. "Babe, I'm sorry I thought she was you."

"I know Rick. It's okay"

"No, It's not okay you need to get the fuck out of my house now. Don't bother waking up yours kids you can pick them up tomorrow but you need to leave right now."

Rick was furious. He turned away from Jessie not trusting himself not to lay his hands on her. Michonne laid her hands on Rick back trying to ease his anger. It gives Jessie the perfect time to seek her revenge. "That fucking bitch doesn't deserve you" She quickly grabbed a handful of Michonne locks and pulled her towards her causing Michonne to lose her balance and fall backwards onto the hardwood floor of their bedroom . She felt the air knocked out of her lungs and took a moment to realize that Jessie was no longer gripping her hair. She looks up to see Rick leaning over Jessie, choking the life out of her. She jumped up and hurried over to Rick. "Rick Stop, let her go" She tried to pried Rick hands from around Jessie neck but to no avail. She took Rick face into her hand, begging him to look at her and breathe. Rick let go of a Jessie, the moment his eyes landed on Michonne. Jessie was choking and trying to gasp for air. She stared at Rick in disbelief. "You tried to kill me, you son of a bitch."

"Jessie, take your shit and go to Carols house before I take my sword to you" Michonne growled and took a step towards her.

"You going to regret this" Jessie shouted while fleeing the room.

"Rick, I'm going to make sure she leaves. You should rest." She guided Rick to their bed and planted a kiss on his forehead. He reached for her arm bringing her closer to his face. "I would never cheat on you, I love you"

She smiled at him "I know"

"How do you know?" He asked

"Because I love you too" She replied and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Rick choking Jessie? Was it a little bit too much and oh btw when Jessie straddle Ricks lap, he manhood was not inside of her. Oh yeah what do you guys think about fear the walking dead? It would never replace the walking dead for me (cause Michonne and Rick are not in the show lol) but the past episode were good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a quick recap from last chapter- Rick and Michonne have a heart to heart about their relationship and decide to tell Carl. Later Jessie watched Rick and Michonne have sex and waited for the perfect timing to pretend to be Michonne when she leaves to go check on Judith. She then tries to have sex with Rick but Rick realize that she’s not Michonne and stops her before it goes too far. Rick loses his temper and choke Jessie after she attack Michonne. Michonne saves Jessie from Rick and Rick kicks Jessie out of his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting fellow writers and readers, it’s been exactly a month till this day since I updated my last story and I do apologize. I haven’t read or write fanfiction this past month but I’m back. Life just take you by surprise sometime but I always do my best to come back to write. I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank you guys for continuing to read and inbox me when I go M.I.A.

Jessie hurried over to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She was beyond furious. She leaned back against the door and took a few deep shaky breaths. She couldn't believe that Rick would try to hurt her. She was trying to do what was best for his and her family but he was blinded and manipulated by that sword wielding bitch. They could have been happy together but he threw that chance away the moment he put his hands around her throat. He will pay for his actions. His whole family will pay, starting with Michonne. She trembled with anger as she made her way over to her closet.

She quickly gathered a few of her belonging and made her way out of the bedroom to find Michonne waiting for her. She hated this woman with a passion and wished she had poisoned her when she had the chance. The only reason why she never took the opportunity of poising Michonne food was because she always shared her food with Judith. She knew if Judith died it would put a wedge between herself and Rick. She would have made a wonderful mother for Rick's children but she should have known that a savage would only want another savage as their partner. He will regret his decision when he realizes he chose the wrong mother for his children but it would be too late to make amends. She's going to make sure he regrets ever crossing her. She just needed to figure out her next move. She move passed Michonne without a second glance and headed down the staircase to the front door. As she made her way out the door and toward Carols home she noticed Michonne was following close behind her. "You're following me to finish what Rick couldn't do?"

"Not here to kill you, just making sure you gets to where you belong without any incident. " Michonne replied with a shake of her head. She didn't understand why this woman was making their life more complicated. They didn't have time to deal with her stupidity when greater threats lied behind those walls. She was feeling worn out and desperately wanted to go back to bed. She needed to sleep beside the man she loved rather than escorting a delusional woman who didn't understand her place in this new world.

"How kind of you" Jessie replied sarcastically as she approached Carols front door. She couldn't wait to get rid of this woman. She was getting tired of seeing this woman have everything she wanted. She deserved to be just as happy as Michonne. She didn't understand how a woman so violent could be rewarded with a powerful man and a loving family. She envied her and things she envied needed to be slowly brought down so it wouldn't faze her anymore.

"You should remember that I'm the one who stopped Rick from killing you, don't make me regret it" Michonne informed Jessie with a look of disgust. She sighed as she climbed up the steps of Carol's porch. She felt the start of a headache as she leaned her shoulder against the side of the house and glared at Jessie. She wanted this night to end but apparently Jessie didn't. She knew tonight was only the beginning for Jessie. She could tell by the way Jessie was eyeing her that she had more instore for them but with Deanna being in charge they needed to be careful with how they handle Jessie's antics.

"Yes I'm really grateful" Jessie replied with a rolled of her eyes as she knocked on the door. "I don't know what he sees in you, he must be a fool to think a woman like you could raise his children better than I can. I laugh at the thought that a woman like you could love him better than I can." She said with a sneer that slowly turned into a frown as she saw the door started to open. The quick changed in her emotion put Michonne defenses on guard. She knew Jessie was up to no good and before she could put a stop to it, Jessie threw herself into Gabriel arms crying about the abused she suffered in Ricks home. "Father, please help me, Rick tried to kill me." She cried into his chest, holding on for dear life.

Michonne stood there staring at the scene in front of her with an unreadable look. She walked into the house and slammed the door behind her. She took a seat on the couch to continue to watch this show. She knew she didn't need to waste her breath defending Rick to Gabriel because according to Gabriel Rick and his whole group was dangerous. Now Jessie was supporting his claims with her lies but Michonne wasn't worried, she was just tired. Before she could head home she needed to speak to Sasha, Carol and Daryl. They were now going to be housing a dangerous woman and needed to be warned. She sighed as she continued to listen to Jessie loud sobs.

"What happen over there?" Gabriel turned his attention from Jessie to Michonne. He stared at her waiting for an answer that would never come. She stared back at him with no emotion. She didn't trust this man of the cloth and knew he was a selfish coward that got innocent people killed.

Jessie wiped her tears and yelled at Gabriel as she bangs her hands on his chest. "I just told you what happen, Rick tried to kill me. Look at my neck!" she pointed to the bruises on her neck waiting for his response. Gabriel inhaled sharply as he stared at her bruises. He knew these marks were definitely made by a man's hand. "Why did he attack you?"

"He was mad that I wouldn't sleep with him. I told him I wasn't ready for a romantic relationship but he wouldn't listen. He kept on raging about how I owe him for saving me from Pete. I told him I don't owe him anything and the next thing I knew his hands were around my neck choking me." she continued to explain her story through a fit of tears "I don't know what got into him. It was like he was possessed by a demon. I kept on thinking about my children that were in the next room, I was so afraid I knew I was going to die without seeing them again but somehow I was able to push him off of me. I ran out of the bedroom and bumped right into Michonne. Rick tried to tell her that I came on to him and of course she believed him. He kicked me out and wouldn't let me leave with my kids. "

"I knew he's a dangerous man but no one listen to me. We need to go speak to Deanna. She needs to take care of Rick before he brings any more harm to the people who live here." Gabriel said as he gathered Jessie into his arms and helps her take a seat on the couch opposite of Michonne.

"You two are not going to tell Deanna anything" Carol said as she walked into the living room with Daryl following close behind. She stood leaning against the wall with forced smile plastered on her face. "I know Rick which means I know you're lying. Rick only hurt people who tried to hurt himself or the people he cares about. I will not stand here and let you take this place away from us because you couldn't handle the fact that Rick was not interested in you. I do believe that Rick put his hands on you but I don't believe the reason you give Gabriel so how about we try this again." Carol turned her focus on Michonne. "You're quiet, you have anything to say?"

Michonne took a moment to collect her thoughts. She took a deep steady breath, trying to keep her emotions under control and cast her attention towards Carol. "She's lying about everything except the part about Rick choking her. She waited until I was out of our room and threw herself on top of Rick pretending to be me in the dark. I walked in on them and saw Rick pushed her off of him when he realizes she wasn't me. He told her to leave and come back for her kids tomorrow, instead of listening she attacked me and that's when Rick laid his hands on her."

"That sounds more like it, don't believe for a second that Rick would try anything with her" Daryl mumbled as he took a seat beside Michonne.

"How do we know she's telling the truth? She could be lying to protect Rick. We all know Rick tend to lose his temper." Gabriel replied with a look of disgust.

"The same could be said for Jessie, we all know she wanted Rick from the moment we entered this place so why would she stop herself from sleeping with him, besides everyone in our group knows Rick and Michonne are together." Carol pulled herself off the wall and made her way to stand in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel cautiously took a few steps back away from Carol. "He has no fear for the lord so why would he care about being faithful to one woman"

"I also have no fear for the lord so I guess that mean I wouldn't have any problems getting rid of people that put my safety here in jeopardy." Carol redirected her attention from Gabriel to Jessie. "If I were you I would drop this because we all know you're lying"

"He still had no right to put his hands on me" Jessie stated angrily.

"And you had no right to put your hands on Michonne so let's call it even" Carol glared at Jessie, waiting for her to test her patience. She was tired of being outside those walls and if it meant killing a few to keep her people safe than that's what she would do.

Jessie knew her lies were quickly unraveling in front of her. She cursed herself for not thinking this through. She should have waited till she saw Deanna before she accused Rick and now it was too late. She needed to leave before she say something that's going to bury her deeper into Carols wrath. She underestimate Carol, she's not the timid woman she pretended to be since the moment she stepped foot into Alexandria. She can clearly see this was not a woman she wanted to take on. She was more terrifying than Michonne. "Maybe its best if I don't stay here tonight"

"You can stay with me. It shouldn't be a problem with Abraham and Rosita." Gabriel reached his hand out to help Jessie stand up from the couch. He looked over at Carol. "We don't want any trouble, just keep Rick away from Jessie and send her kids over to my place in the morning." He kept Jessie close behind him as he made his way out the front door.

"Let everyone from our group except Gabriel know that we need to have a meeting tomorrow about what took place tonight" Carol announced as she took a seat across from Michonne and Daryl. "I should have known she was going to cause us trouble but I was blinded by my past. I saw myself in her and wanted to help. This is my fault and I will fix it."

"No it's not your fault. We just have to be more careful around Jessie. We have to play by Deanna rules, if she kicks you out for hurting Jessie than you know as a family we will follow you out there and you wouldn't want that. We have to make sure none of us get kicked out of this place."

"I know you're right." She looked away from Michonne and smile over at Daryl "you better stay away from her"

"Don't worry about me, I know my place" Daryl said with a chuckle.

"And that's my cue to leave, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Michonne smiled at them and took her leave.

***

Michonne made her back home and slowly closed the door behind her. She quietly made her way upstairs to Rick's bedroom. She slowly opens the door to find Rick sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face. She walked towards Rick and put herself between his legs as he laid his forehead against her stomach. "You were gone for forty five minutes. I was worried you would realize what kind of monster I am. I lost myself tonight and I'm sorry."

"Rick, you're not a monster. You may have lost it for a moment but I brought you back, that's what we do for each other. We keep each other sane and I would never leave your side." She bend down to her knees and place Ricks face between her hands. "I love you" She leaned her forehead against his and captured his lips in a slow sweet kiss. She removed her lips from his and whispered "Loving you means being able to stand by your side no matter what happens" Rick smiled and returned his lips back to hers. He deepened the kiss and pulled her deeper into his arms. One kiss from her and he was already hard as a rock. He wanted to be buried deep inside of her and feel her warmth surrounding him again. He slowly eased his lips from her and said "I love you too. Remember you promised me a second round earlier, are you going to keep that promise tonight?

Michonne chuckled and shook her head. "I would but I'm exhausted. It's been a long night and we need our sleep. I promise ill make it up to you in the morning." She stood up and pushed Rick back into the bed. She climbed beside him and wrapped his arms around her. Rick buried his face into her neck and whispered "You're lucky I'm too tired to persuade you otherwise." Rick frown when he noticed Michonne didn't have a snappy comeback. He leaned over and gently moved her dreads to the side of her face. He chuckle softly to himself when he realized she was already fast asleep. He lay back down beside her and tightened his hold on her. Within moments of breathing in her sweet scent he was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting Fellow Readers and Writers,
> 
> The past two walking dead episodes made my heart stop too many times. October is so far away and this is why fanfictions are so important. At least the fans know what to give us. Most readers wanted this story to be updated first so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for support, feedback, messages and reviews.

It was the middle of the night when Pete heard a rapid knock at the front door of his home. He wondered who would be calling on him in the middle of the night. He sighed when he realized that it might be a medical emergency. He was tired of helping these ungrateful people especially after they took away his family from him. He was not going to deny that he hit his wife but she provoked him. She flirted with Rick right in front of him and showed no remorse when he confronted her. She brought out an ugly side in him but for some god forsaken reason he still loved that woman. He couldn't believe how fast they all turned on him. They were a bunch of idiots to think it would be wise to go against him. He was the only doctor here and if they don't start treating him better then maybe he will just stop helping these ungrateful bastards. He stomped over to the door and yanked it open. "What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at his visitor.

Jessie stood at the entrance of his home with a look that could melt the coldest hearts. She wanted him to see that she was sorry for leaving him. She needed him to take her back and forgive her for what she did. His forgiveness could pave the road for the revenge she wanted to take on the Grimes family especially Michonne.

"Pete" she cried with tears falling down her face. "Please don't be that way. Can I come in?"

"Why? What do you need here?" he asked her with a look of distrust. He looked behind her trying to see if there was anyone hiding or watching them. He didn't let the tears break his disposition. He wanted to know if she was sent here by Rick. Were they testing him or looking for a reason for Rick to pick another fight with him. He was not in the mood to deal with Rick tonight.

"Please Pete, I just want to talk. Can we just talk?" Jessie pleaded with him.

"Why don't you just go and talk to your body guard Rick since I wasn't good enough to talk to a couple of days ago." Pete told her as he walked back in the house leaving the door wide open for Jessie to enter.

Jessie took that as her cue to enter and closed the door behind her. She followed Pete into the living room and took a seat across from him. "I was so stupid to leave you. It wasn't that I didn't love you Pete. I was a coward and I was looking for a way to secure my future here. I thought being with Rick would keep me alive but Rick is not who people think he is. He fooled me and everyone here in Alexandria.

"What do you mean he wasn't who he portrayed to be? Wasn't he your savior? Didn't he do everything I couldn't do for you?" he asked

"No Pete, you are a better man than him." Jessie replied "you were always the better option I just didn't realize it until it was too late. You have to believe me."

"Oh now I'm a better man than him. I thought I was a heartless, abusive son of a bitch. Isn't that what you were telling everyone? It's funny how you never told anyone it was a two way street. You hit me plenty of time when you got angry but did I complain or leave you in the dust? No I stood by your side. I tried my best to keep my temper under control but how did you expect me to fucking react when you flirted with this guy right in front of me." He clenched his fist as the memories of that night came rushing back. He was humiliated and he couldn't let go of that feeling. He knew he wasn't the bravest or the strongest but he was her husband and she should of at least stood by his side.

"I was stupid and I'm sorry Pete. I was a fool not to try to work things out with you. I should have tried to make us stronger than running to the first person I saw. It was a big mistake on my part. Please don't let my mistake ruined what we had. I want to come back and work things out."

Pete felt a rush of relief hearing those words come out of her mouth. "Why should I work things out with you?"

"Because no matter how fucked up we are, we still love each other and you know it Pete." she told him with a shy smile.

"I have to think about it, you should leave now" Pete told her with a lift of his hand, dismissing her without a second look.

"I can't leave Pete, please let me stay with you." She said in a frantic voice. "Pete, am too afraid to stay with anybody else, I think he might come after me."

"Who's coming after you?" He glanced towards the front door, waiting for this little meeting with Jessie to take a drastic turn.

"Rick." She answered as stood up and took a seat closer to him.

"Why? What does he want with you?" he asked in disbelief.

"He wants me." she told him as she buried her face into her hands.

"What do you mean he wants you? I thought he was with that black chick."

"He is with her but she doesn't seem to mind that he sleeps around with other women. I actually walked in on them having sex with another woman from their group. I think she's happy to be with a man like him that she lets him bring other women into their bed as long as she's number one." She told him as tears started to blur her vision. She needed him to believe her story and she would do anything to make sure he did.

"Wow, that son of a bitch is living that good life, I would have never guessed." He said with a forced chuckle. "So what happen between you and him?"

"A few hours ago he asked me to come up to his room to discuss my responsibilities. He said everyone in his group had a role to play and if he is going to protect me than I need to give him what he wants. I told him I wasn't ready for that type of relationship and that I still wasn't over you. He went crazy when I mention your name. He told me you were my past and I was his present. He told me to hurry and make a decision. I stood there not knowing what to do." Jessie told him as she choke back tears.

"I'll kill him" Pete yelled as he stood up and paced the living room. "What else happen?"

"He told me to get on the bed and I told him I wouldn't sleep with him. He hurt me. He started to choke me. I tried to fight back but he over powered me. He became so violent towards me because I wouldn't sleep with him and that's when she walked in. She laughed at me and told Rick to let me go because I wasn't woman enough for him like she was. He let go of me and I fell to the floor. I stayed there for a moment trying to catch my breath and that's when they started to have sex right in front of me. She kept yelling that you couldn't fuck a woman the way he did. I ran out to my room and packed my stuff. I wanted to take the children with me but they wouldn't let me. I ran to Carols place and that's when I notice that Michonne was following me. Thank god Gabriel was there, I don't know what she would have done to me if he wasn't there. He took care of me and brought me back to his place." She let the tears fall down her cheeks as she finished her story.

"They think they can come here and do this to my family. I'm not going to let them get away with this." Pete yelled with anger as he hit the wall with his fist.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked him as she took his bleeding fist into her hands.

"Yes. They're both going to get what coming to them."

"Here, let me help you." She picked up a paper towel and gently pressed it against his hand. "I never understood why Rick would keep mentioning you in every conversation we would have together but now I know why. He wanted me to leave you and that's why he kept telling me how you weren't man enough for me." She told him as she guided him towards the bathroom and pulled the first aid kit from under the sink. "He thinks that you are weak so you need to show him what kind of powerful man you really are and I know exactly how to do it. You need to take away what Rick desires the most."

"And what would that be?" Pete asked her as she patched up his knuckles.

"One word, Michonne" she replied with an emotionless expression.

****  
Rick stood at the corner of the living room staring out the window, no words leaving Rick mouth as he listen to Maggie telling him and some members of his family about Deanna decision. He was trying really hard to control his anger. The loss of his composure had already put him in a sticky situation. He knew trouble was coming and that trouble was disguised as a skinny blond with ulterior motive. He regretted letting himself get tangled up in this woman lies. He should have listen to his gut instinct and stayed away from her. If he could go back in time and do things differently he would have never let Jessie and her children move in with him, now he was paying the price for his stupidity.

"Rick, did you hear anything Maggie just said?" Michonne asked him as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Rick, with a shake of his head, turned away from the window and pulled her into his arms. "Yeah I heard most of it but I am not going to let them lock me up."

"Rick we need to be sensible here, we have to do things their way. We finally have a safe place for us and we have to do whatever it takes to continue living here." Michonne told him while rubbing her hand down his arms, a soothing touch that always ease his worries.

"It's only for a couple of days. Deanna trusts me to handle this situation and I will." Maggie told him with a long sighed. "It was Jessie decision for you to be under guard for a few days. It's best to do what we can to ease the tension from this situation."

"Nah, we not letting them lock you up" Daryl muttered from the doorway of the living room. He entered the room carrying Judith in his arms with Tara and Glenn trailing behind him. Tara dropped down beside Maggie on the sofa. "I told you that woman was no good but does anyone listen to me? No, so this is what you get."

"We listen to you but only when you're making sense" Glenn responded with a chuckle as he took a seat beside his wife.

"Deanna waiting to talk to you" Glenn informed him.

"Am not going anywhere, they have no right to lock me up. They are weak and we are capable of taking over this place" Rick held tighter to Michonne. Whenever he felt himself losing his self-control, all he had to do was breathe her scent or touch her and he immediately felt at ease. He didn't want to be away from her, he needed her.

"Rick, we can't cause any trouble especially now that Rosita is pregnant. We need this place and I actually like Deanna so we need to do it her way for now plus Maggie and Eric are handling it so we have nothing to really worry about." Michonne told him with a confident smirk.

"This is entirely my fault, I should have known better than to let that woman into our home." He told Michonne as he dropped a kiss against her neck.

"I'm so not use to this affectionate side of Rick. You guys need to stop with the PDA" Tara told them while pretending to gag. "All of you couples are making me sick."

"Be quiet child" Glenn said as he threw a pillow at Tara." So what are we doing?" he asked the group.

Rick turned his attention back to Maggie. "We will do it your way Maggie but don't let this drag out too long."

****

Deanna sat on a chair watching with amusement as Rick pace his new confinement like a caged tiger. She knew this man was capable of murder but she was learning that he wasn't a man to fear unless you do harm to him or to the people he loved.

"Rick, what did you expect me to do? These accusations against you have the people here wary of you. As their leader, I have to be fair and proceed with caution."

Rick stopped pacing and took a seat across from Deana "I understand but it's not necessary to keep me locked up and under surveillance. I need to be home with my family".

"I know but it's only for a couple of days and you will be going home soon. I have to take every resident concerns seriously." She said "Jessie told me she doesn't feel safe with you roaming around after what you did to her so it's only fair I keep you under guard until Maggie and Eric can come up with better solution but as of now we all need you to stay put."

"What about my kids?" Rick asked her

"We all know Michonne will take good care of your children." Deanna replied with a chuckle "I had a feeling the two of you would end up together."

A few moments passed in silence before Rick finally spoke. "Do you actually believe those lies Jessie told you?"

"No but you still laid your hands on her" Deanna shook her head in disappointment. She was still upset that Rick took such drastic measures with Jessie.

"And I admit to it" he told her.

"I know but in this community we still abide by the old way of living and I understand things are done differently out there but in here we are still trying to hold on to our humanity." Deanna stood up and walked over to the window to look out on her community.

"Holding on to your humanity might get people kill. We only kill people who are dangerous to us so that we have no regrets later down the road." Rick responded with a shake of his head.

"Killing is not the only option Rick and I need you to see that. I see something special in you, I see it in your entire group and I know it's valuable here. I want you here Rick, I know you and you're people are good for our community and I need you to find a different way to approach our people here so they can trust you." She continued to stare out the window, trying to remember what all of this was about. She was tired of being the one in charge. "I want to step down Rick; I want Maggie, Eric, Spencer, Michonne and you running this place. I know you all would make a hell of a team so I need you to make this work. Can you do that for me Rick?" She asked him as she turned away from the window.

"Yes I can make this work." Rick could see the hope in her eyes and it was something he didn't want to take away. He would do this for her. He would do this for all of them.

****  
Michonne entered the house that was being used as a jail to find Rick lying down on the bed. He appeared to be lost in his thoughts as he stared at the ceiling. She thought back to the first day she met this man and realize how far they have come. She couldn't believe the joy he gives her with just his love and the new family he given her with his trust. She thanked the world for putting her in his path. This was the man she's in love with and she would always stick by his side. "So what do you think?" It took her a few moments to realize that Rick was no longer staring at the ceiling. He was staring at her with a mischievous smile. Just one look from him made her hungry with need. He was too handsome for his own good. It should be a sin to look that good. Even with that sexy look plastered on his face, she knew he was tired. She needed to control herself in order to have the upper hand tonight if she was going to be able to handle whatever had placed that mischievous look on Ricks face. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked.

"I said, what do you think?" he repeated himself as he stretches his arms out indicating his new surroundings.

"You got a lovely place here" Michonne answered with a chuckle.

"You seem far away tonight. What were you thinking about? "Rick asked as he stood up from the bed, taking a few steps towards Michonne.

"How lucky we are to be here and to be together" she answered as she cautiously took a few steps back. "Why are you looking at me like that Rick?"

"Stay the night with me" Rick replied with a smile as he pulled her into his arm. He nuzzled his face into her neck causing her to tremble in response. He could never get enough of her. He never felt this way before. He had never met a woman that could hold such a power over him until he met Michonne. Even before he became intimate with her, she had a special hold on him and everyone saw it. Being intimate has brought their relationship to a new height. He found himself craving her every minute of the day. He knew he was a very lucky man to have this woman by his side. He pressed his lips against her neck and slowly inhaled her sweet vanilla scent that always drives him crazy with need.

"Rick, I can't" She said.

"Yes you can. You can do whatever you want especially to me." He slowly licks her earlobe as his hands travel to her firm backside.

"Sounds very tempting but I have to get back to the kids" She slowly detangled herself from Ricks arms.

"Noah and Carl are old enough to take care of Judith for one night." He replied as he threw himself back on the bed.

"I know but they are expecting me back and we can't have sex with Aaron and Daryl right behind that door." She told him as she leaned over and brushes her lips against his. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow since I'll be on be on Rick Patrol." She told him with a wink of her eye.

"I can't wait" He sighed as he begins to close his eyes.

"You get some sleep, I'll be back in the morning" She told him as she affectionately smooths his hair from his forehead.

"I love you Michonne" he whispered as he dosed off.

"I love you too" She replied as she placed a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
